


Rick and Naruto

by Shawn129



Category: American Dad!, Family Guy (Cartoon), Naruto, Rick and Morty, The Cleveland Show
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hentai, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawn129/pseuds/Shawn129
Summary: Basically, Naruto was saved from Konoha by Rick and was raised under his influence. Settling down with Rick's family, Naruto tries out the normal life thing, but his dick and Rick keeps dragging him into trouble.Will include hentai series.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Planet Earth (Dimension Shounen N-140)

6 year old Naruto was covered in blood as he panted and gripped onto his tri-pronged kunai tightly, before him was the corpses of 25 adult civilians who had formed a mob to kill him, but using the kunai he had gotten from one of the scrolls he had stolen from the Hokage office had saved his life

"Bravo kid." a voice behind him causing Naruto to turn to see a middle-aged man wearing a lab coat with a flask

"You with them?" Naruto glared

"Nah, but I've been watching you, I was pretty impressed with how you broke that mask vendors arm earlier when he tried to push you." the man said drinking from his flask

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"I'm Rick, and if you come with me you'll never have to see this place ever again." Rick said

"I'll happily come with you if I can get away from this place for good.' Naruto said immediately while keeping a firm grip on his kunai, just in case this guy tried something

"Good, let's go." Rick said before he took out a white device and aimed it at a wall before a green portal appeared and he walked in,

"Naruto!" Hiruzen Sarutobi yelled at the end of the alleyway

"See you never old man." Naruto said walking into the portal that closed behind him, before Hiruzen could get to it

10 Years Later, Earth (Dimension C-137)

It's been 10 years since Naruto joined Rick Sanchez a genius scientist whose alcoholism and reckless behavior. Rick took Naruto on adventures for his science, a year ago the two had gone to Rick's home dimension where Naruto was introduced to his family and allowed to stay with them but he had to join Rick's grandkids Summer, and Morty in school

He got along with Rick's family some more than others though, he tried to be a big brother figure to Morty who was a young, good-natured, and impressionable boy who can be somewhat easily manipulated.

With Jerry, the guy was just there honestly. He had his opinions about Naruto but Naruto didn't really care about them seeing as he could kill Jerry and get away with it without a doubt after all he was the one who ripped his own planet apart when he was 14 leaving it a desolate world after using an invention he created that absorbed every speck of chakra from his dimension, turning himself into a literal god making him and Rick a dangerous team.

With Beth & Summer well both relationships were very good but kept secret from Jerry and Morty while Rick didn't care in the least seeing as it was the same relationship Naruto had with other versions of the girls

Smith House, Morty's room

Morty was asleep in his bed when Rick stumbled in, obviously really drunk, and turned on the lights, "Morty! You gotta come on. Jus'... You gotta come with me." Rick slurred as he tripped beside the bed

Morty awoke rubbing his eyes, "What, Rick? What's going on?"

"I got a surprise for you, Morty." Rick slurred

"It's the middle of the night. What are you talking about?" Morty asked as Rick spilled his beer on his bed

"Come on, I got a surprise for you. *grabbed Morty by the ankle* Come on, hurry up." Rick slurred as he pulled Morty out of his bed and into the hall

"Ow! Ow! You're tugging me too hard!" Morty complained as he hit the ground

"We gotta go, gotta get outta here, come on. Got a surprise for you Morty." Rick said leaving passing by Naruto's room

Naruto's Room

Loud moaning, along with the sound of skin slapping against skin was heard as a white haired youth with the familiar pattern of a black Rinnegan and nine black magatama markings in rows of three on his back had sex with a blonde woman

16 year old Naruto was balls-deep inside the tight pussy of Beth Smith (née Sanchez), who was being fucked doggy-style on the edge of the bed

Pulling the woman by her blonde hair as he ruthlessly pounded his cock into her pussy without a care in the world, his hips slapped loudly against her ass. While Beth was cumming faster as her face was a mask of pleasure, Naruto only had a small, amused almost satisfied smirk on his face. His expression didn't even change in the slightest when her pussy clenched, tightened up and applied great pressure around his cock, before he paused and looked up sensing Rick and Morty leaving

"W-why'd you stop?' Beth panted looking back at Naruto who ran a hand through his white hair

"Nothing to worry about." Naruto said going back to pounding the 34-year-old woman as he slapped her ass

Rick's Ship]

Rick drove through the night sky, with an exhausted Morty, "What do you think of this... flying vehicle, Morty? I built it outta stuff I found in the garage."

"Yeah, Rick... I-It's great. Is this the surprise?" Morty asked holding in a yawn

"Morty. I had to... I had to do it. I had- I had to- I had to make a bomb, Morty. I had to create a bomb." Rick slurred causing Morty's eyes to widen

"What?! A bomb?!" Morty yelled wide awake

"We're gonna drop it down there just get a whole fresh start, Morty. Create a whole fresh start." Rick said

"T-t-that's absolutely crazy!" Morty screamed

"Come on, Morty. Just take it easy, Morty. It's gonna be good. Right now, we're gonna go pick up your little friend Jessica." Rick said

"Jessica? From my math class?" Morty asked

Rick put an arm around Morty's shoulders, "When I drop the bomb you know, I want you to have somebody, you know? I want you to have the thing. I'm gonna make it like a new Adam and Eve, and you're gonna be Adam."

"Ohhh…."

"And Jessica's gonna be Eve." Rick said

"Whhhh-wha?" Morty asked

"And so that's the surprise, Morty." Rick burped

"No, you can't! *shoved Rick away* Jessica doesn't even know I exist! But- but, but forget about that, because you can't blow up humanity!"

"I-I get what you're trying to say, Morty. Listen, I'm not... *spills beer down his shirt* You don't got… Y-You don't gotta worry about me trying to fool around with Jessica or mess around with Jessica or anything. I'm not that kind of guy, Morty. I'll try to keep Naruto away too, but you got to know Naruto will put his dick into anything that's female. You know he's really popular with the ladies."

"What are you talking about, Rick?" Morty asked

"You- you have to worry about Naruto getting with Jessica. She- sh-she- she, she, she's a pretty girl and Naruto will be all over that." Rick said

"I don't care about Jessica! Y-Yyyyyyyyyyou—"

"You know what, Morty? You're right. *tossed empty bottle into the backseat* Let's forget the girl all together. She, she's probably nothing but trouble anyways." Rick said before he pressed a button

"Arming neutrino bomb."

Morty unbuckled his seatbelt, "That's it… that's it, Rick. I'm taking the wheel." Morty jumped up on Rick and started fighting with him over control of the wheel

"Get off of me, Morty!" Rick yelled as the two began to argue before finally, Rick agreed to stop, "Alright. I'll- I'll land. I'll land. I'll land. I'll land the thing. I'll land the thing. Big tough guy all of a sudden."

Rick landed the cruiser in an open desert opened the door and tumbled out among dozens of empty alcohol cans and bottles "We'll park it right here, Morty. Right here on the side of the ree… road here."

"Oh, thank God." Morty sighed

"You know what? That was all a test, Morty. Just an elaborate test to make you more assertive." Rick said looking up at the stars

"It was?" Rick asked

"Sure. Why not? I don't, I don't know. Y-you know what, Mo-" Rick fell asleep and began snoring mid-sentence

"Neutrino bomb armed."

"Um..."

"Let him bully you into this again huh?' Naruto asked on top of the cruiser looking down at Morty and the asleep Rick as Morty sighed in relief before Naruto disarmed the bomb

Morning, Smith Residence, Dining Room

The Smith family sat around the table eating breakfast, "I see there's a new episode of that singing show tonight. Who do you guys think is gonna be the best singer?" Jerry Smith asked

A very tired Morty fell asleep at the table, smashing his face into his plate

"Oh my God, his head is in his food. I'm going to puke."

"Morty, are you getting sick?" a glowing Beth asked as Morty lifted his head, clearly exhausted, and wiped food from his face, "I told you not to practice-kiss the living-room pillow. The dog sleeps on it."

"I wasn't kissing a pillow, mom. I just I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Maybe my dreams were just too loud or something." Morty said

"Or maybe you were out all night again with Grandpa Rick." Summer smirked

"What?" Jerry glared

"Dad?" Beth asked looking to her father

"What, so everyone's supposed to sleep every single night now? You realize that nighttime makes up half of all time?" Rick asked not denying it

"Damn it!" Jerry said slamming his hand into the table

"Jerry!" Beth said in disapproval

"Beth!" Jerry glared at his wife

"Oh my God, my parents are so loud, I want to die." Summer sighed

"Mm, there is no God, Summer. You gotta rip that band-aid off now. You'll thank me later." Rick said just as a shirtless Naruto returned from his morning run, Beth and Summer blushing as they gazed at his eight-pack set of abs

Ignoring the returning Naruto, Jerry glared at Rick "Okay, with all due respect, Rick What am I talking about? What respect is due? How is my son supposed to pass his classes if you keep dragging him off for high-concept Sci-Fi rigamarole?" Jerry asked

"Listen, Jerry. I-I-I don't want to overstep my bounds or anything. It's your house. It's your world. You're a real Julius Caesar but I'll tell you something—tell you how I feel about school, Jerry. It's a waste of time." Rick said as Naruto scoffed and took a seat as Beth placed a plate out for him, "Buncha people running around, bumping into each other. G-guy up front says, "two plus two." The people in the back say, "four." Then the—then the bell rings, and they give you a carton of milk and a piece of paper that says you can go take a dump or something. I mean, it's not a place for smart people, Jerry. And I know that's not a popular opinion, but it's my two cents on the issue."

Rick wiped his mouth and got up, stopping behind Beth and putting a hand on her shoulder, "This was a good breakfast, Beth. You really made the crap out of those eggs. I wish your mother was here to eat them."

Rick gave Beth a kiss and walked away, as she teared up in joy, "Oh, Dad…"

"What? For real?" Jerry asked as Morty's face slammed into his plate again

Later, Harry Herpson High School, Hallway

Naruto was walking to get Morty for their next adventure and saw him down the hall being confronted by a bully, Frank Palicky

""Morning"? What was what is that supposed to mean? You making fun of me? Are you trying to say my family's poor?" Frank said after Morty wished him good morning and pulled out his pocket knife and pointed it at Morty's neck

"Oh, geez, Frank. I don't know if a knife is necessary. I mean, you know, y-you kind of had things handled without it." Morty said, causing Naruto to sigh

"You telling me how to bully now? Big mistake, Morty and now I'm gonna cut you, 'cause my family's rich." Frank said before his head was grabbed and his face was brutally slammed into the lockers causing Morty to scream before he saw Naruto holding Frank's head into the dented locker even though Frank's body was already limp

"You really need to start standing up for yourself."

"Oh geez, I don't like confrontation." Morty said

"Confrontation is apart of the world Morty, you may not want to get your hands dirty but your going to need to one day." Naruto said tossing Frank down the hall where Summer saw the mangled face of the bully slide in her path and screamed along with other students

"There you guys are. Listen. I got an errand to run in a whole different dimension. I need an extra pair of hands." Rick said

"I'm down." Naruto smirked always happy to get out of school seeing as he was passing all his classes anyway

"Oh, geez, Rick." Morty began to complain

"Listen I need your help, Morty. I mean, we got we got to get get the hell out of here and go take care of business. It's important. Come on." Rick said dragging Morty along

"So what're we after this time?' Naruto asked

"Were heading to Dimension 35-C, to get some of those Mega Seeds." Rick belched

"I don't know, Rick. I can't leave school again." Morty said suddenly

"Do you have any concept of how much higher the stakes get out there, Morty? What do you think I can just do it all by myself? Come on!" Rick said dragging Morty along as Naruto smirked

Later

The trio were in an alley and Rick used his portal gun to open a portal, "There she is. All right. Come on, Morty. Let's go." Rick said as he entered followed by Naruto

"Oh, geez, okay." Morty said walking in, and looking at the crazy landscape of the dimension "Oh, man. What is this place?"

"It's Dimension 35-C, and it's got the perfect climate conditions for a special type of tree, Morty, called a mega tree, and there's fruit in those trees, and we're here for the seeds in those fruits. They're called mega seeds. They're they're incredibly powerful." Naruto explained to Morty looking around

"Yeah and I need them to help me with my research, Morty." Rick said as they began to walk across the blue grass

"Oh, man, Naruto, Rick. I'm looking around this place, and I'm starting to work up some anxiety about this whole thing." Morty said shivering as Rick got on a knee and placed a hand on his shoulder

"All right, all right, calm down. Listen to me, Morty. I know that new situations can be intimidating. You're looking around, and it's all scary and different, but, you know, m-meeting them head on, charging right into them like a bull that's how we grow as people. Naruto, and I are no stranger to scary situations. We deal with them all the time. Now, if you just stick with us, Morty, we're gonna be-" Rick saw gigantic alien arachnid monster appear behind them, and terrified screamed, "HOLY CRAP, MORTY RUN!"

Rick and Morty take off, running in complete and total fear as the monser swiped at Naruto who jumped over it and took a deep breath before he spat a large storm of flames down at the monster that screeched in pain as it was reduced to ash

Rick sighed in relief as Naruto landed while Morty watched Naruto in complete shock, "Y-you breath fire?" Morty asked

"Among other things." Naruto smirked walking off, "Now let's find those seeds."

"Thats my partner for you." Rick laughed as he and Naruto slapped a high five walking away with Morty watching before he ran up to join them

Later

"Oh, Morty, take a deep breath. Breathe that breathe that fresh air in, Morty. Y-you smell that? That's the smell of adventure, Morty. That's that's the smell of of of of a whole different evolutionary timeline." Rick said trying to sell Morty onto being a regular tag along on his and Naruto's adventures

"All right, Rick, look how much longer is this gonna be? Shouldn't I be back at school by now?" Morty asked

"Are you joking me? I mean, look at all the crazy crap surrounding us. Look at that thing right there." Rick said forcing Morty to look at a weird looking monster that was cooing and rolling around on the ground " What the hell is that thing? You think you're gonna see that kind of thing at school? Look at it just lumbering around. It defies all logic, that thing." Rick said

"Yeah, Rick, I get it. We're surrounded by monsters. That's kind of the reason why I want to leave."

"Hey, Rick I found them!" Naruto yelled from up ahead causing Rick to run over to look down at the grove of mega trees at the bottom of a steeply walled valley

"Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta. Morty, you see this?" Rick asked turning to Morty, "You see what we just stumbled upon, Morty? Any idea what that is down there?"

"The mega trees?" Morty sighed

"That's right, Morty the mega trees with the mega fruit on them and that's what I'm talking about, Morty. That's where my seeds are. If we would have done what you wanted, I would have never have found them, because you're so in love with school." Rick said

"All right, all right. So, what's so special about these seeds, anyways?" Morty asked

"You ask a lot of questions, Morty. Not very charismatic. It makes you kind of an (Belch) Under (Belch) underfoot figure." Rick said before he handed Morty a pair of shoes that Morry proceeded to put on, "Just take these shoes, Morty. They're (Belch) special grappling shoes. When you're wearing these things, these babies, you can basically just walk on any surface you want, Morty up, down, below, turn around to the left. These things really bring it all together."

Morty walked off the cliff and plummeted to the ground, screaming and smashing into rocks

"You have to turn them on, Morty! The shoes have to be turned on!" Rick yelled as Naruto started laughing

"You sure the kid is up for these kind of adventures?" Naruto asked still chuckling

"Maybe not the ones for other dimensions, but this is the initiation mission he may still surprise us." Rick said turning on his shoes, and walking down the cliff, while Naruto jumped and landed to see Morty's legs were bent at odd angles

With Beth

Beth had been at work performing heart surgery on a horse when Jerry barged in and asked to put Rick in a home, and after finishing up she and Jerry moved to her office and began to argue, "I am not putting my father in a home! He just came back into my life, and you want to grab him and stuff him under a mattress like last month's Victoria's secret?" Beth asked glaring at Jerry

"I told you I was ordering you something for Valentine's day. More importantly, your father and that boy he brought with him are horrible influences on our son."

"Before Naruto, and my dad arrived Morty was all alone and miserable. Now he has a friend for the first time in his life, I'm not going to get rid of Naruto or my dad just because you don't like them." Beth said as she sure as hell wasn't going to toss her dad who just got back and her lover who was actually making her life better, hell she planned on getting rid of Jerry soon as Naruto turned 18 and their relationship became legal.

Jerry sighed as the phone started ringing

Dimension 3-C

Naruto, and Rick is standing by Morty, who was lying on the ground with his legs still broken, "Morty, oh, you really d-did a number on your legs right now. You know, you got to turn the shoes on, Morty, for them to work. Yeah, look I turned mine on. I had no problem getting down here. It was a leisurely breeze."

"I'm in a lot of pain, guys!" Morty screamed

"Yeah, I can see that. But do you think you'll still be able to help me collect my seeds, Morty?" Rick asked causing Morty to glare at him

"Are you kidding me?! That's it, Rick! That's the last straw! I can't believe this! I'm sitting here with both of my legs broken, and you're still asking me about getting those seeds?! Ooh! Ow! Oh! Y-y-you're a monster. Y-you're like Hitler, but but even Hitler cared about Germany or something." Morty complained

"Okay, hold on just a second, Morty." Rick said before he opened a portal and he and Naruto entered it leaving Morty behind, lying on the ground to suffer for a few seconds

"Ooh! Ohh! Ooh! Hnngh! Hoo! Ooh! Ohh! Aaaaagh! Oooooh!" Morty groaned pitifully, before the two returned and Rick injected Morty's leg with medicine, healing them to perfection, "Ooh, Ohh, Ooh. Wow, Rick. That stuff just healed my broken legs instantly. I mean, I've never felt so good in my life. Thank you."

Rick and Naruto walked to the tree as Morty stood up, "Don't worry about it, Morty. Just come help me get these seeds, all right, buddy?"

"Sure thing, Rick." Morty said before he walked up the trees and got the Mega fruit while Rick talked to him

"Not that you asked, Morty, but what just happened there is Naruto and I went into a future dimension with such advanced medicine that they had broken-leg serum at every corner drugstore. The stuff was all over the place, Morty."

"Wow, that's pretty crazy, Rick." Morty said

"There's just one problem, Morty one little hang-up. The dimension we visited was so advanced, that (Belch) they had also halted the aging process, and everyone there was young, Morty, and they had been forever. I was the only old person there, Morty. (Belch) It was like I was some sort of, you know, celebrity, walking around. I-I was fascinating to them. There were a lot of attractive women there, Morty, and they they they they all wanted time with me. Naruto and I had a lot of fun with a lot of young ladies, but we spent so much time there, my interdimensional portal device it's got no charge left, Morty. It's got no charge left." Rick said

"What?!" Morty yelled holding the large seeds

"It's as good as garbage, Morty. It's not gonna work anymore, Morty." Rick said

"Oh, geez, Rick, that's not good. W-what are we gonna do? I-I have to be back at school right now. How are we gonna get back home?" Morty asked

"There's ways to get back home, Morty. It's just it's just gonna be a little bit of a hassle. We're gonna have to go through interdimensional customs, so you're gonna have to do me a real solid."

"Uh-oh." Morty said looking over to Naruto who was watching him

"When we get to customs, I'm gonna need you to take these seeds into the bathroom, and I'm gonna need you to put them way up inside your butthole, Morty."

"In my butt?" Morty asked

"Put them way up inside there, as far as they can fit." Rick said

"Oh, geez, Rick. I really don't want to have to do that." Morty said turning to Naruto, "Will you do it?"

"Fuck no, ain't nothing going up my ass but a woman's tongue and that's only if I'm drunk enough. This is your mission, Morty you got to get those seeds across customs." Naruto said

"Yeah, somebody's got to do it, Morty. Th-these seeds aren't gonna get through customs unless they're in someone's rectum, Morty. And they'll fall right out of mine. I've done this too many times, Morty. I mean, you're young. Y-y-you've got your whole life ahead of you, and your anal cavity is still taut, yet malleable. You got to do it for grandpa, Morty. Y(Belch)-you've got to put these seeds inside your butt."

"In my butt?" Morty said mourn fully

"Come on, Morty. Please, Morty. You have to do it, Morty." Rick pleaded

"Oh, man."

Intergalactic Customs

Naruto and Rick were waiting on Morty, in line to get through security, "He better not seriously be putting those seeds up his ass." Naruto said to Rick

"Probably not, hey you got em?" Rick asked as Naruto held up a scroll

"All the mega seeds you'll ever need.' Naruto said

"Awesome." Rick said before he belched before they saw Morty exit the bathroom at Intergalactic Customs, and passes by a bunch of aliens

"I don't like it here, Morty. I can't abide bureaucracy. I don't like being told where to go and what to do. I consider it a violation." Rick said

"Did you get those seeds all the way up your butt?" Naruto asked

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with, okay? I mean, these things are pointy. They hurt." Morty said as Naruto and Rick looked at him for a moment

"...That means they're good ones. You're a good kid, Morty. Those mega seeds are super valuable to my work. You've been a huge help to me. I'm gonna be able to do a-(Belch)-all kind of things with them. It's gonna be great, Morty. A-(Belch)-all kinds of science." Rick said a bit ashamed how his grandson didn't have a spine

Naruto walked through security followed by Rick, before Morty was stopped, "Except you. You go over there." the Gromflomite said

"Why does he have to go over there?" Rick asked as he and Naruto turned to the bug

"Random check. He's got to go through the new machine." Gromflomite said

"What new (Belch) what new machine?" Rick asked

"It's a new machine. It detects stuff all the way up your butt." Gromflomite said

"Run, Morty! Run!" Rick yelled as Naruto punched the Gromflomite as Rick grabbed Morty and darted for the exit

"Red alert!" the alarm sounded off as a team of Gromflomites start chasing after Naruto, Rick, and Morty

Naruto jumped onto a giant capsule, and flipped to be above the gromflomites and took out a kunai before he began slashing away at the team while more arrived

An alien was smoking a hookah as Morty ran past him and inhaled the smoke from the hookah while Rick came from behind and slapped the alien in the face, causing the alien to cry. Morty then coughed up a life form from the smoke and the lifeform started running through the glarp zone and goes through the entire aging process from developing fetus to decomposing corpse, over the course of three seconds

"Aaaaah!" Morty screamed horrified as he began to cry

"Don't think about it!" Rick said

Rick and Morty git cornered but Morty activated the grappling shoes and ran up the wall with Rick, "Ooh! Oh, nice, Morty! The student becomes the teacher." Rick congratulated

The Gromflomite started to fly after Rick and Morty through the equipment on the ceiling, before they slip off to the ground, "Aah! Aw, hell, no, dawg. You know me I'm just trying to-"

Eick and Morty crash to the ground and the alien died, before they ran to the portal computer, "I need to type in the coordinates to our home world, Morty. Cover me." said Rick as he tossed Morty a gun

"Oh, man. I mean, you know, I-I don't want to shoot nobody." Morty said before Naruto landed beside him

"Ill do it then." Naruto smirked before he slapped his hands together and water burst from in front of him, "Water Dragon Jutsu.'

The water turned into a dragon and immediately the gromflomits turned and ran as the water dragon quickly began to chase after them killing anything it came in contact with

"Holy crap this is insane." Morty said watching as Naruto flodded the entire galactic customs and held the water off from touching the platform they were on as Rick opened the portal and took Morty in with him, "Come on, Morty! We got to get the hell out of here!"

Naruto jumped into the portal while forming a ram seal before explosions ran out as he destroyed the place while the portal opened up in the lunchroom at school and Rick and Morty land on the table where Jessica and her friends are eating, while Naruto landed on the ground

"Wow. Did you just come into the cafeteria through a portal?" Jessica asked

""Uh, yeah. Well, you know, my my Ferrari's in the shop." Morty said with a nervously laugh, "Just kidding."

"You're Morty, right?" Jessica asked causing Morty to smile happily

"Yeah." Morty said

Rick walked up and grabbed Morty and took him way, "You can get his number later. Come on, Morty. We got to get out of here. You got to get those seeds out of your ass.'

"Aw." Naruto said face plaming as Rick and Morty walked out but were stopped by Jerry, Beth, and Principal Vagina, while Naruto sat down and began to talk with Jessica and her friends

"Eh, look, honey. It's our son with Albert Ein-douche." Jerry said angry

"What?" Beth asked looking to Jerry

"I'm an angry father, not an improvisor." Jerry said,

"Oh, hi, Jerry. Oh, my goodness, Morty! What are you doing out of class? We talked about this. Your your parents and I are very disappointed in in this behavior ... No? No takers?" Rick asked

Later

Rick and Morty were back at home in the garage while Jerry and Beth started taking all his things and packing them up so he can move to the nursing home, "You guys should really not be touching that stuff. It's beyond your reasoning."

"You're beyond our reasoning!" Jerry yelled

"Takes one to know one." Rick glared

"Dad, how could you make my son miss an entire semester of school? I mean, it's not like he's a hot girl. He can't just bail on his life and set up shop in someone else's." Beth said disappointed

"What what are you guys doing with my stuff?" Rick asked

"We're moving you to a nursing home." Jerry smirked

"A nursing home? What are what are you, nuts? I'm a genius. I build robots for fun." Rick said aghast

"Well, now you can build baskets and watch Paul Newman movies on VHS and mentally scar the boy scouts every Christmas." Jerry said

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked in the doorway

"It's personal." Jerry said seeing everyone looking at him in confusion

"Dad, mom, come on. Rick just needed my help is all." Morty daid

"Morty, stay out of this. You are obviously not capable of judging these situations on your own." Jerry said

"What are you trying to say about Morty? That he's stupid or something?" Rick asked

"Oh, don't high-road us, dad. You know fully well that Morty is the last child that needs to be missing classes." Beth said

"I-I-I don't know what you mean by that. Can can can you be a little bit more specific?" Rick said

"Oh, for crying out- he's got some kind of disability or something. Is that what you want us to say?" Jerry said

"I do?" Morty asked

"Well, duh doy, son. Look, I love you, Morty, but we both know you're not as fast as the other kids, and if you want to compete in this world, you got to work twice as hard." Jerry said

"Aw, geez, dad. Y-you know, that's a lot to drop on a kid all at once." Morty said

"It's alright, Morty can go to school I will no longer need his help on missions." Rick said causing the three to look at him and Naruto, "I'll just jeep taking Naruto.'

"And have him suffer from you crazy I think not!" Jerry said

"Uh, Jerry your not my father man, besides I'm a straight A student even though I've only gone to school for an hour for the past year." Naruto shrugged

"Oh." Jerry said

"You promise not to ever pull Morty out of school again?' Beth asked Rick

"What?" Jerry asked seeing his wife back down already

"I promise sweetie.' Rick nodded

"Ok, you can stay.' Beth said kissing Rick's cheek and walking out followed by an upset Jerry

"Are you serious Rick? No more crazy adventures?'

"Yeah, you failed your initiation, Morty. I can only take you on easy adventures nothing like what we did today." Rick said

"Oh geez. I guess I should get these seeds out of my but." Morty said

"Full disclosure, Morty it's to late.. The mega seeds are dissolving in your rectal cavity." Naruto said

"Aw, man."

"Yeah, you probably feel smarter but it'll pass and once those seeds wear off, you're gonna lose most of your motor skills, and you're also gonna lose a significant amount of brain functionality for 72 hours, Morty. Starting right about now." Rick said

"Ohh, man. Oh, geez! Ohh." Morty said before he dropped to the ground and started moaning as he had a seizure

"Here.' Naruto said handing Rick the scroll with the mega seeds, "Shame about Morty, what have been fun to take him out on the more dangerous adventures.'

"I need to keep Jerry off my back, besides I get the feeling he would've complained about every little thing like he did today. I don't need that.' Rick said

"Right, well, I'm about to go sleep with your daughter." Naruto said walking off as Rick shrugged and got to work

**Finished**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

****

**Beth Smith**

**Summer Smith**

****


	2. Chapter 2

Month Later

It's been a month since Rick got his hands on those mega seeds, a week after telling Beth and Jerry that Morty would not join him on his adventures when he was in school had went well, before Rick and Morty went to Morty's math teachers place with the intention to incept the idea of giving Morty nothing but 'A's' in math,

Jerry had forced Rick to use a device to enhance Morty's dog intelligence, only for the dog to go all Planet of the Apes when it learned of how dogs were treated and before the dog could take over the world as a whole, Naruto killed it and the neighborhood strays it had under its command while the others agreed to tell Morty that the dog ran off

Currently it was Christmas and Jerry was in the kitchen obnoxiously singing Last King Christmas as he pulled a ham out of the oven "Mmm… Jerry, you are really giving it to this ham." he weirdly said before he walked into the living room just as a satisfied and disheveled Beth limped into the room with her tablet as she placed a earbud in and played a video she just got finished recording and blushed as she watched the sex tape her and Naruto just recorded

Jerry looked at his family and frowned as Beth and Morty were occupied on tablets while Summer used her smartphone,

"Um, Merry Christmas? *putting his hands on his hips* Helloooo? My parents are coming over for the first time in years! Can we stow the gadgets and look alive?" Jerry asked

"Alive? For your parents?" Beth asked with a shrug before she quickly locked her laptop when Jerry snatched it away into a stocking

"This holiday is about humanity." Jerry said

"Really I thought it was about some old white guy with an obsession for elves, and reindeer while committing B&E on a planetary scale." Naruto said walking into the room as Chrstmas wasn't celebrated where he was from

"Okay, whatever. All electronic items are going in the stocking. Now." Jerry ordered holding the stocking to his kids, and with a groan Morty placed his tablet into the stocking

"Dad, I'm not giving you my phone." Summer said

"Put it in the stocking, Summer, or I'm joining Facebook." Jerry threatened causing Summer to gaps and drop her phone in the stocking

"Ho ho ho, everybody." Rick said walking into the house with a homeless man

"More like whoa whoa whoa. What is this? My parents are coming!" Jerry said walking to Rick

"Calm down Jerry, this is Ruben, an old friend." Rick said

"Pearl Harbor." Ruben announced

"I check in on him once a year and give him a little *burp* medical *burp* evaluation." Rick said as Naruto paused what he was doing and blinked, wondering what Rick got out of that

"Aw, Dad… That is so sweet." Beth said blushing as Naruto went back to groping her rear, along with Summer who bit her lip to hold in her moans

"Korea." Ruben said

"Don't worry about your C-C-Christmas, Jerry. *leading Ruben away* Ruben and I'll be in my workshop while you have another day in Phil Collins' proverbial paradise." Rick said

"Huh. You think you know a guy." Jerry said ignorant of the fact that his wife and daughter had two fingers up their womanhood as Naruto had shoved his hands into their pants and panties before the doorbell rang, and Jerry turned to them smiling at what he assumed was Naruto, Beth, and Summer hugging, "Okay, there's my parents. Now remember, no TV, no phones, no laptops, we are connecting this Christmas, like old-school Jews on a Saturday."

Jerry turned to open the door while Naruto removed his hands from Summer's, and Beth's pants and licked their juices off his fingers while Jerry greeted his parents

Leonard and Joyce Smith walked in, "Merry Christmas, son." the duo said as Jerry, not noticing their plus one, almost closed the door on him, then opened it back up

"Oh, hi. Can I help you?" Jerry asked as his mom walked forward

"Jerry, this is Jacob. *taking Jacob by the arm* Didn't you get our text message?" Joyce said

Beth, Summer, and Morty all said, "No."

"You must be Jerry! That's a fine lookin' apron. William Sonoma?" Jacob asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow looking at the three visitors

Jerry smiling uncomfortably said, "I wish… But thank you. *closed the door* So… you're a…friend of the family…?"

Leonard put an arm around Jacob's shoulders, "The way we see it, he's a part of the family."

"Wow!" Jerry said unsure how to feel about that

"After your father's brush with cancer and losing your uncle, we looked at life and wondered how have we spent it? And how do we spend the rest of it? What are we going to be when we die? A list of fears and questions, or a collection of real experiences?" Joyce said as she took off her coat

"Holy crap, Joyce. That's amazing." Beth smiled as Naruto was getting a feel of the trio's emotional state

"Then Jacob came into our lives. We're learning to live again." Leonard said as Jacob put his arms around Joyce and Leonard

"All three of us." Jacob said before Joyce, Leonard, and Jacob giggle, while Jerry stared at them, confused and uncomfortable, as Naruto's eyes widened

"No way." Naruto said as he began to chuckle silently

"What?" Beth asked

"Leonard and Joyce seem to have a cuckolding relationship going on." Naruto said causing Beth's eyes to widen

"…Cool… Eggnog?" Jerry asked

"Now we are talkin'! This man's got the apron and the eggnog, huh?" Jacob said causing everyone to laugh as Jerry walked off and Rock entered while Naruto was wondering what was funny about what Jacob just said

"Hi Joyce, Leonard. *looks at Jacob* Hello there." Rick said

"Merry Christmas, man." Jacob said

"Naruto! A moment of your time?" Rick asked getting a nod from Naruto

Rick's Garage

"Lets make this quick Rick, I want to see Jerry's face when he finds out his mother is down with the swirl." Naruto said following Rick over to Ruben who was in a coughing fit, laid out on a ping-pong table naked beside a towel over his genitals and his Santa hat

"I want to hear more about this later, but he's in bad shape." Rick said

"Whats going on? Wby do you care about this old man?" Naruto asked

"Ill show you. Put this on." Rick said handing Naruto a pack with a tube and an earpiece, "I need you to find Dr. Xenon Bloom. He'll know what's goin' on."

"And where do I find Dr. Bloom?" Naruto said placing the items on

"In Ruben." Rick said placing a a glass oxygen mask in Naruto's hands

"You didn't." Naruto said

"I did." Rick replied as Naruo sighed and placed the oxygen mask on his head before Rick hooked the backpack up to the helmet and immediately used his shrink ray on Naruto

"A little warning next time!" Naruto yelled as a shadow clone just as small as he was appeared next to him and went back to the family room to watch what was going to be an amazing Smith family dinner

Rick picked up the container Naruto shrank into and put it into a syringe, which he stabbed into Ruben's chest, just as Beth entered

"Hey Dad, where's Naruto?" Beth asked

"He's busy." Rick said

Ruben's body

Naruto landed on an organ and spoke into the earpiece "Im inside the homeless guy.' Naruto said

"Okay, head North! Depending on my aim, you should be just south of the entrance."

Naruto walked North to an amusement park, "Welcome, Naruto. Welcome… to Anatomy Park! It's a little business venture I've been cookin' up on the side with Dr. Bloom. (Naruto entered the park.) An amusement park inside a human body. Science isn't cheap, Morty. This should really help put a dent in the overhead."

"Seems like a Jurrasic Park ripoff to me." Naruto said, "Spleen Mountain? Bladder Falls? Pirates of the Pancreas?"

"You got a problem with that last one, Naruto?" Rick said defensively

"No." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow

"Okay, alright, if I sounded a little defensive, it's because Pirates of the Pancreas was my baby. I-I got a lot of push-back when I pitched it. I guess I'm still a little defensive. Let's just find Dr. Bloom, alright? I-I'm picking up a distress signal in the liver. Proceed to the liver."

Naruto shook his head walking to the liver, "So Rick question. How did you plan on getting customers for this place?" Naruto asked boarding a shuttle to 'Lower Abdomenland

"Still a work in progress Naruto." Rick said

"Yeah, I bet." Naruto sighed as he got off the shuttle and entered a dark, unkempt area with flickering lights

"Liver's under maintenance. Ruben's seen some rough years, Naruto. Don't judge. You don't agree to have a theme park built inside you if your life's going great."

"Already knew that Rick." Naruto said walking into Haunted Liver and gazed boredly at the animatronic wolf that suddenly sprang up behind him

"Seems you wanted a Fright feat at this things too." Naruto said blandly before a hand reached from around the corner and a large, muscular man with a thick accent gripped Naruto by the throat, lifting him up and pinning him to the wall with his forearm

Naruto with a growl vanished in a flash and grabbed the man by his own throat and slammed him into the ground with a black orb appearing in his grip that he manipulated into a blade and prepared to drive through the man's head

"Woah, Naruto take it easy!" a blob of goo in a roughly human shape with glasses and a walking cane said walking in,

"Dr. Bloom right?" Naruto asked getting what he assumed was a nod, "This your boy?"

"Yes, say hello Poncho." Bloom said to the purple in the face man Naruto had at knife point

"Get off me.' Poncho struggled out

"You try anything like that again, I'll kill you without hesitation." Naruto said standing up

"Naruto, meet (Another man and a girl walk into the room,) Roger and Annie."

Naruto saw Annie and blinked as she blushed and waved at him, "Hi."

"Sup." Naruto said before a speaker apparatus emerged from his helmet

"Hey Bloom, it's Rick. What the hell's goin' on here?"

"I don't know why, but the entire security system has shut down. And I'm afraid the exhibits are unlocked." Bloom said before the speaker retreated into Naruto's helmet

"You're probably wondering what exhibits Naruto." Bloom said

"No, I'm not." Naruto said

"Well Anatomy Park's greatest attraction, young man, isn't the music or the food or the Pirates of the Pancreas." Bloom continued as of he didn't hear Naruto

"Watch it." Rick called

"It is first and foremost a living museum of humanity's most noble and ferocious diseases."

"Great." Naruto sighed before he looked up when he heard a distant roaring noise

"Hey Doc, I have news for ya. Your living museum is officially a wild safari!" Poncho said as a giant, monstrous being that looked like the monster from the movie Cloverfield,

"Hepatitis A! Run!" Bloom said while Naruto with a smirk got ready to charge the monster

"Naruto don't kill anything. I want the park and it's exhibits salvagable."

"You so owe me for this." Naruto said running after the others

"Noted." Rick said

Elsewhere

The Smith family, sans Rick were seated for dinner with Joyce, Leonard, and Jacob, "Oh… *leansed over and wiped some food from Joyce's mouth with a napkin* The food goes in your mouth, girl!"

The miniature clone of Naruto was sitting on Beth's head as she sat across from Jerry watched as they all laugh, but it could tell thay Jerry's laugh was forced

"Aha… I'm sorry Jacob, I guess I'm still confused about the precise nature and origin of your relationship with my parents. Are you like a—Are you like their caretaker? Is that what it is?" Jerry asked

"Here we go." Naruto smiled leaning forward

"We can go into detail later, son." Joyce said

"Now wait, there, there's no point to secrecy. Let's all live and die honestly. Your mother and I have shared forty years of each other, mind, body, and soul. (Jerry and Jacob smile at each other, but when Jacob looked away, Jerry's smile became a glare.) And when minds and souls are joined for eternity, and when eternity is at the door, it's an invitation to let go of the body, and an opportunity to share and experiment."

"Dad, please, what are you saying?" Jerry asked

"Whatever it is, it's beautiful Leonard. *glaring at Jerry* And we support you." Beth said

"Speak for yourself! Because it, heheh, it sounds like you're about to say Jacob is your lover." Jerry said

"No no no no no no. (Jerry sighed in relief.) Jacob is your mother's lover. (Jerry looked disturbed.) I watch them. Sometimes from a chair, sometimes from a closet. Almost always dressed as Superman."

Joyce kisses Leonard's cheek and the two hold hands, looking at each other fondly as Jacob smiled

"Oh… *reached across the table and put a hand atop theirs* Jerry, this ham's got to be all you, right? It's in-cred-i-ble."

Morty, Summer and Beth smile happy for Joyce and Leonard while Jerry stared, at a loss for words

"Happy human holiday, Dad." Summer smirked

"Loser." Naruto's clone yelled into Jerry's ear laughing causing Jerry to look more despondent than ever, "Your old ass mother is taking BBC on a regular basis!"

Anatomy Park

The whole group rushed through a door before entering a code and shutting it, "Hepatitis won't follow us into the respiratory system!" Bloom said as they entered a set of doors under a sign reading 'Alveoli Forest'. Roger examined a meter near the door

"That's strange… *tapping yhe meter* Air flow is down twenty percent." Roger said

"So the brain isn't getting enough oxygen. That's why security is offline." Bloom said

"Lets check it out." Naruto said as the group passed through the doors Alexander, dressed in a dog mascot costume, rushed up and passed through

"Hey, wait for me!" Alexander said as he removed the head of his costume

Dr. Bloom pointed his cane at Alexander "Put that back on!"

With a glare, Alexander put the dog head back on, before the whole group examined the area

"If we got up to the bronchial catwalk, we could look for blockage." Roger said

Naruto began to hop from frond to frond, as Poncho cocked his gun, "We shouldn't be here."

"Whatever you do, don't fire that thing in here! We must save Ruben. This is my life's work." Bloom said

Annie touched a growth of bacteria on some tar, which squelched, causing her to gasp in fear and recoil, as Bloom walked up

"It's alright, my dear. Nearly all human lungs contain a strain of this bacteria, but the scar tissue… *prodding it with his cane, seeing something has escaped from the scar tissue* …keeps them dormant. *looking up toward Naruto, who was getting close to the catwalk* Naruto! Get down!"

Naruto landed on the catwalk as a fluid dripped down onto it, before he looked to up see Tuberculosis crawling toward him,

"Naruto you can't fight in hear, the slightest damage Ruben takes could kill us all!" Bloom yelled causing Narito to sigh as the orb of chakra that was beginning to grow in his hand dissipated and he jumped down the catwalk back to the group, pursued by the disease

"This is the most boring adventure ever Rick, I can't fight in here why didn't you send Morty instead?"

"Cause he would've fucked up my shit!" Rick said with a burp

"Tuberculosis, coming in fast!" Bloom said before Poncho raised gun and started shooting at the disease

"Not faster than a bullet! Ahh!" Poncho yelled

Dr. Bloom grabbed Poncho's arm, "No! Do you know what you've done?!"

The force of a cough lifted the whole group off the ground, before they fell back down, "Get to the digestive tract! He's coughing!" Bloom said before the group began to run and managed to push through the series of coughs

The group all managed to push through besides Alexander who was coughed up his skin and soft tissue are peeled off as Ruben coughed into Rick's face, getting some spittle, including Alexander, on Rick's forehead.

"Rick! Ruben's got tuberculosis!" Naruto said

Garage

"Oh, great work, Naruto. *pulled a massive syringe form his lab coat* I'll just cure it, and then—" Rick paused as Ruben's heart monitor flatlines., causing him to shrug bbefore he tossed the syringe over his shoulder, "Okay. Well I can't cure death. This is bad, Naruto. You're trapped in a dead man. Listen, if the situation keeps darkening, do yourself a favor—

Anatomy Park

Naruto and the group listened to Rick, "—and hop by Pirates of the Pancreas. Obviously I'm biased, but, I think it's great, Naruto. It's a bunch of pirates runnin' around a-a-a- pancreas. We don't whitewash it either, Naruto. The pirates are really rapey. The top priority is to get you guys out of there, but I'm just saying, if that becomes impossible please, you gotta treat yourself."

"Well since Ruben is dead, I can start destroying these things." Naruto smirked as everyone headed for the digestive tract, and paused in a little eating area outside a Panda Express

"Geez, what's that horrible smell?" Annie said standing beside Naruto nearly touch him

"You mean the Panda Express? *chuckles* Kidding, I-I'm kidding. (As he spoke, Poncho and Roger stock up on bottled water from the Panda Express.) The body is beginning to constrict and fill with gas. We're inside a corpse. Anatomy Park is doomed.'

"Forget about the park! How do we get out?!" Naruto asked

"The digestive tract is the evacuation route. Get it? There's an emergency station in the colon with a ray that can enlarge us all." Bloom explained

"Alright, let's go." Naruto said before everyone walked toward the colon as they walked, Dr. Bloom began to whisper

"Naruto. The scar sacs containing the tuberculosis were sabotaged. This disaster was an inside job. Keep your eyes on Annie. She was written up several times by her manager at the churro stand." Bloom said causing Naruto to frown

"Intestines are ahead to the left. Then the right. Then left. Et cetera." Roger said walking passed them, as Naruto was now besides Annie

"Hey, so you know, you want to do something when we get out of here?" Annie asked

"Sure, since Rick and I came to live with his family life has gotten more dull anyway, I'm down for whatever." Naruto said causing Annie to smIle

The group traveled down the small intestine in a raft, surrounded by animatronics singing 'It's a Small, Small Intestine.

"It's a road of laughter, a trail of food. It's a pathway that breaks up the fat in food. It's a tube in the chest and it sends out the rest. It's a small, small intestine!" the animatronics sang as Naruto sighed in annoyance

"t goes on like this for miles…" Roger sighed also annoyed

"And then we get to the large intestine!" Bloom said excitedly before the animatronic suddenly exploded

"N-Naruto!" Bloom said in shock that Naruto would destroy the singing animatronics,

"Shh. *shines flashlight* I hear something." Naruto said before a lime green monster rose from the river of waste

"Don't move. Gonorrhea can't see us if we don't move." Bloom said only for Gonorrhea to roar viciously and move toward them, "Wait! I was wrong! I was thinking of a T-rex."

Poncho pulled out a gun, but before he can fire, Gonorrhea capsized the boat and they all fall overboard, with Naruto and Annie landing on the shore, immediately the others swam to the 'shore' on the side of the intestine

"We're sitting ducks!" Annie yelled

Naruto took a deep breath and a large fireball hit the river of waste causing an explosion to occur and Gonorrhea falls down, dead. Annie hugged Naruto laughing

Smith family living room

Leonard, Summer, Joyce, Jacob, Morty, Beth, and Jerry were now sitting in a semicircle on the carpet, with Jerry scowling as he slumped

Morty was playing a set of bongos while Summer sang, "Drummer, drum, drum, drum! Drummer, drum, drum drum drum, Christmas drums!"

"Oh, Summer. Sing it! Haha." Leonard smiled watching his grandchildren

"Christmas drums being played by a boy!" Summer sang

Beth who was clapping along noticed Jerry sulking, and said "Jerry, come on. This is what you wanted."

"I get it, Beth. Be careful what you wish for. I'm being punished for taking your iPad." Jerry said

"What? Jerry, let that stuff go, okay? I'm sorry I was a bitch earlier. Let's just be here." Beth said before a boy walked up to the sliding glass doors and let himself into the house

"Ugh… Summer!" the boy shouted

Summer stood up, "Ethan, what are you doing here?"

"So no one is going to say anything how this guy just walked into the house?' the clone said to himself back to sitting on Beth's head

"I've been texting you for hours. What the hell?!" Ethan yelled

"I don't have my phone! I'm doing a human holiday!" Summer said

"Did you even consider how that might make me feel?" Ethan yelled

"How you feel? Why is everything always happening to you?!" Summer yelled

Jerry stood up, and walked forward slightly, "Summer, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked

"Yeah, do you, Summer?" Ethan asked

"I don't know Ethan, do I?" Summer repeated

Jacob stood up and put a hand on Ethan and Summer's shoulders "Jerry, no disrespect, but you really need to connect more with your family, man." he said as Jerry stared at him, flabbergasted

Anatomy Park

The group ran through another metal security door and hurried down a platform to a growth ray, "I should be able to access the backup generator to get the growth ray back online. If it works, we'll be regular-sized in a few minutes. I just hope Ruben's not in a room with white carpets or upholstery." Roger said before something roared in the distance, causing the area to rumble.

"What the hell is that?" Poncho asked

"The sphincter dam. We built it when Ruben became incontinent, but it was not designed to hold a corpse-load." Bloom said looking up to a dam, that was close to giving way, while Roger kept working to get the growth ray active

"Almost got it. Everybody, move inside the circle!" Roger said causing everyone to move before Naruto noticed a strange, black creature peeking out of Poncho's backpack.

"Poncho? What is this in your backpack?" Annie asked causing Poncho to turn to the two, giving Dr. Bloom a view of the creature.

"That's bubonic plague! What are you doing with that, Poncho?" Bloom asked as Poncho backed up, and grabbed Annie who gasped and tried to kick free

"Everybody get back!" Poncho demanded keeping an eye on Naruto

"Poncho, you son of a bitch! You released the tuberculosis so you could steal from me?" Bloom asked

Poncho laughs, "That's right, baby. A lot of people would pay top dollar to decimate the population. I'll take the highest bidder. Al Quaeda. North Korea. Republicans! Shriners! Balding men that work out! People on the Internet that are only turned on by cartoons of Japanese teenagers! Anything is better than working for you! *pointed the knife at Dr. Bloom* You pompous, negligent, iTunes Gift Card as a holiday bonus-giving—urk?!"

Poncho stopped talking when a black rob was lodged deep in between his eyes, he released Annie who ran to Naruto who had a truth-seeking orb formed into the rod, that get eextended causing the traitor to back up and fall over the railing

The four remaining looked over the edge as Poncho's corpse dissappeared from view just then, the sphincter dam began groaning, almost giving way

"You guys!" Annie yelled pointing at the dam

"t's gonna burst! Go! Go, go, go! *pulledba lever before trying to run after the others but caught his foot in some of the machinery* My foot is stuck!"

Naruto held Annie back as she made to help Roger, "No!" Annie screamed

"This is okay! It's okay, just go! Tell my family I love them! They may be hard to find because my wife kept her last name and she made the kids take it too, so, I dunno, you can—" Just then, the dam bursts, drowning Roger in Ruben's excrement

"No!" Annie yelled before Bloom sealed the door to the chamber and Annie hugged Naruto, distraught and crying.

Smith family living room]

Leonard, Joyce, Morty and Beth sit on the chair and sofa, Jerry and Summer stood, and Jacob knelt with Ethan in the center of the room, "Let me ask you something Ethan. Where's the anger coming from, man?" Jacob asked

"From Summer being a total bitch!" Ethan said

The clone looked to Jerry who just stood there, holding Morty back who looked upset, "Really, the dude just called your daughter a bitch right in front of you."

Jacob took hold of Ethan's cheeks and forced him to make eye contact, "Where's the anger coming from?"

"…My brother… took me fishing once…in the bushes… *Ethan's voice began choking up as tears filled his eyes* I can't… I can't! *covered his eyes as he started to cry* He made me feel like a girl! *sobbing openly* I'm… m-made me a girl!"

Jacob helped Ethan up to his feet, "He didn't make you anything, man. You are who you are. *gesturing to Summer* She is who she is. (Summer watched on with a sympathetic expression.) Now you go to her. Brand new."

Ethan walked over to Summer, "Come here right now!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Ethan! *they hug* I love you!" Summer yelled

"I love you so much." Ethan said before the two began making out, causing everyone to claps beside Jerry

"Um…" Jerry sounded off

"You did it again, cubby. Come here." Joyce said before she and Jacob began to kiss

Jerry looked to the easy chair to see Leonard had gotten up and was backing into the closet, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a Superman costume underneath

"No! Stop! I hate this!" Jerry yelled causing Beth, Joyce, and Jacob to glare at him

"Well, Christmas doesn't revolve around what you hate, son." Joyce said

"Well then, I hate Christmas! Enjoy being human! You guys are gross and lame." Jerry said walking off and Summer and Ethan and Joyce and Jacob continue kissing

[Anatomy Park

The three survivors were in a small theater where an animatronic Ruben was giving a presentation. Bloom was in the front row, eating ice cream.

While Naruto and Annie with their helmets off had found another room, Annie moaned out lustfully when Naruto grabbed her breasts and squeezed them roughly before snatching her panties away from her body, leaving her naked just like him. His hands returned to her tits, groping them as hard as he could

Naruto, Annie played tongue wrestling before her eyes shot wide open when Naruto suddenly pinched her nipples and twisted them around hard, making her scream out into his mouth in pleasure

Everything happened so fast that Annie could barely keep up with his pace, before she knew it Naruto had already thrust his big cock into her and started to pound her good and hard, showing absolutely no sign of holding back. His face then traveled down to her breasts and he bit onto her nipple much to her shock, and pleasure before she found herself cumming like never before with each thrust of his cock, squirting her juice madly onto his pelvis

Annie was breathless as Naruto fucked her hard and good, penetrating her pussy with long and powerful strokes, punching into her womb every time he thrust his cock into her

Then, his cock suddenly twitched madly inside her pussy and not a second later, the first load of his sperm completely filled her womb. Both of them moaned out lustfully as Naruto hurriedly filled Annie with wave after wave of semen,

Naruto was leaning over Annie, and was about to continue when he saw the helmet blinking telling him that Rick was trying t contact him. Annie groaned in disappointment when Naruto slowly pulled his still hard dick out of her pussy, and walked over to the helmet and turned the volume up

"Naruto head to the left nipple

Earlier, Garage

Rick was working on a computer, when Jerry wandered to the door "Ah, Rick?"

Rick held up a hand without even looking over at him, "Not now, Jerry. I've got much, much smaller fish to fry." he said as Jerry entered anyway

"I wanted to say I'm sorry I ever judged you." Jerry said as he leaned on the ping pong table, looking down at Ruben's corpse "Right now, you're my sanest relative."

Rick, who had been typing away, suddenly paused, "Relative… That's it! Relative size! Jerry, hand me a scalpel and a bundle of dynamite!" Rick said before be spoke into his headset "Naruto! Head to the left nipple!"

[Trans. Anatomy Park]

(Annie is in Morty's lap.)

"Are you kidding? I'm playing with both of them, Rick." Naruto said

"Naruto, I'm talkin' about Ruben's left nipple!" Rick said before the area began to rumble and cave in

Naruto looked over to see Annie was dressed, and quickly got dressed just as Bloom entered, "We need to get to the left nipple!" Naruto said placing on his helmet

"The body is decaying!" Bloom said as bits of debris began to fall from the 'ceiling'. "The arterial transit system is useless! We can try the service shuttle. It's connected to the skeletal system. That's why we call it the Bone Train. *to Annie* Would you like to ride the Bone Train, miss?"

"If it'll get us out of here." Annie said wrapping her arms around Naruto's

"How about you, Naruto? Would you like to ride the Bone Train?" Bloom asked

"Why are you doing this bit? Let's go." Naruto said

Garage]

Jerry watched on as Rick inserted a bundle of dynamite into an incision on Ruben's abdomen, and took a few steps back toward the door back to the house, "Well, I can see that you're busy… Merry Christmas, Rick." Jerry said

Rick lifted Ruben's corpse from the table and headed out to the car, dumping Ruben's body inside,

Anatomy Park: the Bone Train

"There's no autopilot. One of us will have to stay here and operate it manually." Bloom said

Naruto and Annie glanced at each other, then look back at Dr. Bloom, who glanced at each of the teenagers, who continued staring at him,

"Uh.." Annie sounded off

"No, you're right. It was a dick move for me to even pause like that. This is all my fault. You go on." Bloom said before something approached the group from a nearby set of stair

"What the hell is that?" Annie asked pointing

"E. coli outbreak. Hurry!" Bloom yelled

Naruto and Annie got into the shuttle as E. coli swarm the area, and Dr. Bloom pulled a lever and the shuttle began to move, "Oh wait, there is an autopilot. (E. coli surround him.) WAAAIT! ...OKAY, NEVER MIND, I WANTED TO SACRIFICE MYSELF ANYWAAAAAYYYY!"

As the train speeds down the track, some of the E. coli have attached themselves to the vehicle. One smashes the window of the train door and sticks its head inside

"They're chewing through the doors!" Annie panicked before Naruto grabbed her and put her onto his back before he jumped out of the front of the train and took off down the tracks out running the train

"We're in the areola, Rick! Almost to the nipple!" Naruto said

Earth's orbit

Rick flew his spacecraft out of Earth's atmosphere, "I'm almost there, Naruto!"

Rick lit the end of the dynamite bundle in Ruben's abdomen, and kicked him out into space, and used a growth ray to increase Ruben to an enormous size—large enough to make Naruto and Annie their normal sizes again, but still inside him

Earth]

Various people across America stop what they're doing and look at the sky as Ruben's huge, naked corpse hovered overhead.

"Reports are coming in from across the country about what appears to be a giant naked man over the continental United States. We now go to Tom Randolph in New York. Tom?" a reporter said

As Tom spoke, Ruben's terrifyingly enormous face floats overhead, "Well, his eyes aren't twinkling, and his dimples aren't merry, but I'm standing under a nose like a seventy-mile cherry!"

"Thank you, Tom. Let's go now to Eric McMan in Los Angeles."

Ruben's poorly kept toes hover in the background while Eric spoke, "We've got feet here on the West Coast, Bill! Giant feet, even relative to the giant man's size! And you know what they say about that!"

"Well, if the old adage is true, one can only wonder what is going down in the Rocky Mountains."

Rocky Mountains]

A lumberjack paused while hacking down a tree, and looked up, as the shadow of a penis passed over him causing him to scream and run away

Earth's orbit

Rick headed toward the nipple,

Ruben's Body

Naruto was still running when he saw that Hepatitis A was has damaging the track, "Oh my god, it's Hepatitis A!" Annie yelled

Naruto grunted before in a flash of light he and Annie were above Hepatitis A, "Massive Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as a gigantic Rasengan slammed into Hepatitis A who screeched as it went spiraling into Ruben's soft tissue bursting into the nipple.

Naruto jumped through the hole, and put Annie down as the two walked to the nipple hole, where they were able to see Earth as the sun peeks over the horizon.)

"It's beautiful…" Annie said hugging Naruto's arm as he looked at the planet with a peaceful expression before Rick arrived

"Where's Dr. Bloom?" Rick asked

"He sacrificed himself." Naruto said as he and Annie got into the car

"Goddamn it!" Rick complained before he flew the spaceship out of the nipple and away from Ruben's corpse just before the dynamite ignites and the body explodes, sending blood and gore in all directions.)

Smith residence]

Joyce, Leonard, Jacob, Morty, Beth, Summer, and Ethan all bundle up to go sledding, "Jerry doesn't know what he's missing."

"He'll come around, Beth. Christmas is a special time. It has funny ways of bringing families together." Jacob said

"I dunno, Jacob. Jerry got an invitation to be alive today, and he rejected it." Beth said before blood began splattering the sliding glass doors. The whole group stared in shock as blood seemed to pour from the sky

"It's raining blood!" Summer screamed

"Listen, find the others!" Jacob said

"Oh god, Rick!" Morty yelled running with the group to find Rick, Naruto and Jerry

Jerry's den]

Blood is raining on the window there as well, while Jerry was sitting in a chair, watching the news, when the family burst in, "Jerry!" Joyce said

Jerry stood and hugged his mother, "It's alright! The TV says there's nothing to worry about."

"The giant naked sky Santa has exploded. Blood and chunks of viscera are raining down on the country. Everything should be fine." the reporter said causing the family to sigh in relief

"Dad, can I have my phone back?" Summer asked suddenly

"Sure, sweetie." Jerry said before he pulled out the stocking and gave Summer her phone, then gave Beth her tablet, "Everybody, take a device. It'll help you relax."

Outside

It's no longer raining blood, but reddish chunks of Ruben are everywhere as Rick landed his spacecraft, parking it in the garage, "Too bad about Dr. Bloom. *Rick, Annie, and Naruto get out of the car* He was a genius. The only man capable of creating a new Anatomy Park."

"Actually, I studied Dr. Bloom's work. I believe I have the knowledge necessary to create a new, much safer park!" Annie said

"What about Pirates of the Pancreas…?" Rick asked interested

"I think it was one of the most underrated attractions." Annie said causing Naruto to sigh as he knew what was about to happen

"Booyah! Hold your breath!" Rick yelled as Annie who was already standing under the shrink ray which caused Rick to pull the lever, shrinking her down to microscopic size once again,

Rick pocketed the container holding Annie, "C'mon. Let's get some stuffing, I'm starving."

Smith Living Room

Beth, Leonard, Morty, Summer, and Ethan sat on the couch, while Jacob sat in the easy chair with Joyce in his lap, and Jerry sat on the carpet. All are staring at handheld electronics as Rick and Naruto entered the room, "Oh, unbelievable. We got a bunch of robot computer people sittin' around with their faces stuffed in computer screens. (No one acknowledges him.) Do you realize Christ was born today? Jesus Christ our Savior was born today! A-A-A-Are you people even human? What kind of Christmas is this?"

Jerry shrugged

End Credits

While Rock was going through creating a new park inside of Ethan, Naruto was with Beth in her room, lying on the bed with his Beth on top of him. The white-haired being grinned for a second before plunging his massive dick back into her cunt, groaning as he picked up speed while currently bouncing her up and down on his lap cowgirl style, spanking and gripping her plump jiggling tits with his hands causing them to rocket up and down on her chest in front of his face much to his liking.

Naruto then grunted loudly and cum erupted from the tip of his dick, filling her with his biggest load today, they stayed like that for a few moments before Naruto sighed in satisfaction,

"Like father, like son huh Jerry?" Naruto asked looking over at Jerry who was in a chair facing them with a dead look in his eyes

"How long will he stay like that?' Beth asked placing kisses on Naruto's neck

"As long as I want him too. And all he will remover is this being a dream or a nightmare for him." Naruto smirked before he was on his feet with his arms under Beth's knees hoisting her up, while their shared essence fell onto the bed soiling the sheets

Naruto and Beth continued to have sex, while Jerry was forced to watch mentally screaming and crying

**Finished**

**Annie**

****


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was sitting on the couch lazily flipping through channels on the tv, when he sensed a build-up of energy, and quickly he walked to the backyard to see Rick, and Jerry get abducted by a Zigerion ship, with a scoff he shrugged and walked back into the living room and dropped down onto the couch

"Hey Naruto, have you seen my dad?" Beth asked walking into the living room a few moments later

"Yeah, he and Jerry just got abducted by Zigerion Scammers. They'll be back later." Naruto said causing Beth to blink

"Okay well then I guess I have nothing to worry about." Beth said as Naruto nodded before he suddenly found his hair grabbed and yanked back so that he was looking up at the ceiling as Beth slammed her lips into his own

Naruto smirked and tossed the remote before he stood up and dragged Beth over the couch, "Do me." Beth demanded as she quickly took off her pants

Rick and Jerry would return later that night with Rick drunk off his ass stumbling into the kitchen to get a large knife before heading off to Morty's room, while Jerry walked to his bedroom to get comfort from Beth

Opening the door the first thing he heard was her moaning as he walked in on Beth whose ankles were up in Naruto's shoulders as he fucked himself into Beth causing the headboard of the bed to slam into the wall

Jerry was about to scream in rage when he saw a flash of red when he made eye contact with Naruto, "Jerry youre sleeping on the couch tonight." Naruto grunted as he reached over and pulled the blanket off the side of the bed and a pillow and tossed them at Jerry who stumbled back, "Close the door on your way out."

Jerry with a glazed over look in his eyes walked out of the room with the pillow and blanket closing the door behind him and sleeping on the couch that was soiled for the many sessions Naruto and Beth shared in the living room eariler

Meanwhile, Naruto and Beth finished their last round and were cuddling underneath the sheets kissing, before Beth pulled away smiling as she laid her head on his chest, "You don't think we're taking how we treat Jerry to far do you?'

"Not at all. Jerry is a self-centered insecure man who doesn't deserve to be with you." Naruto said causing Beth to smile as Naruto began to comb his fingers through her hair

"I just gave up so much. I don't think he appreciates any of what I've done for him. I got pregnant at 17. I mean, I still put myself through veterinary school. Yes, I'm successful, but what if I hadn't... I'm just saying, somewhere along the way, I lost that wide-eyed girl from Muskegon."

"She's still there, Beth." Naruto smiled as he sat up and leaned against the headboard as Beth straddled him looking down, "Beth, having a family doesn't mean that you stop being an individual. You know the best thing you can do for people that depend on you? Be honest with them, even if it means setting them free."

"I intend to, but how would Summer, and Morty handle it?" Beth asked

"Better then having to listen to the two of you yelling at each other." Naruto said before he pulled Beth closer his dick going deeper into her causing the two to moan, "I got your back, Beth."

"And I couldn't be more thankful." Beth smiled kissing Naruto deeply before she began to slowly rotate her hips as the two made slow passionate love instead of one of their wild fuck sessions

Weeks Later

Beth had begun to make moves in bettering herself, signing up for night classes to become a full-fledged doctor much to Jerry's disapproval after the man was fired from his job when he tried to pawn off his ad for Apples.

Morty and Rick had went on an adventure of Morty's choosing after he won a bet and Morty was almost raped by a jelly bean before Rick killed said Jelly bean, and the two returned home,

Today was the day of the Annual Flu season dance, and Naruto was at the school with Morty who had gotten Rick to make his a potion to make him more attractive to Jessica,

"You sure you want to do this Morty?" Naruto asked walking beside the teen, "Because of this potion works everything that happens after will technically be rape since you are stripping her of her free will."

Naruto looked down to see Morty had already walked over to Jessica and shook his head, "Hey Naruto." Trisha greeted walking up to Naruto who looked to her with a grin

"Hey, Trisha enjoying the dance so far?" Naruto asked

"Not really, want to go do something fun?" Trisha asked suggestively as Naruto could smell the alcohol on her breath and shrugged

"Sure what the hell." Naruto said before Trisha immediately grabbed his hand and dragged him through the door to an empty classroom

With Morty

Morty approached Jessica with the potion on his hand, "Hey there, Jessica." he greeted before he pretended to trip, wiping the potion on Jessica's arm "Whooa-whoopsie!"

Jessica turned around with a glare before she was infected, falling in love with Morty, "Omigod, Morty. You look REALLY nice tonight."

"WOW, thanks!" Morty said smiling

Jessica pulled Morty close to her breasts, "I love you, Morty. I love you so much it burns!"

"Oh man. I love you too, Jessica!" Morty said before Brad walked passed with a drink, and overheared

"Is this punk bothering you, Jessica?" Brad asked outraged as he shoved Morty

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, JERK!" Jessica yelled as she pulled Morty to her, "I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM! HE'S MORE MAN THEN YOU WILL EVER BE!"

Jessica sneezed infected bacteria into Brad's mouth infecting him as well, "Aw man, Morty, ugh, I'm really sorry."

"Oh, well, no problem Brad." Morty said before he was hugged by Brad

"There's somethin' special bout you, somethin' special." Brad said as he squeezed Morty's butt and back

Morty quickly pushed Brad away, "Whoa, take it easy!"

Jessica grabbed Morty's left arm, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!"

Brad grabbing Morty's right arm yelled back, "BACK OFF I'M TRYING TO BE WITH MY MAN!"

Principal Vagina walked up and stopped the fight, pulling Brad back, aided with Mr. Goldenfold, "That's enough Bradley. We don't want you injuring your ball-throwing arm." he said as Brad was dragged away

"Oh, Principal Vagina." Brad complained

Jessica took Morty away, grasping his head, "Never leave me, Morty, NEVER."

Morty and Jessica hold each other as nearby student began to watch, "Uh, sure. I mean, of course not. What do you think that was all about?"

"Who cares? Just hold me." Jessica said

Principal Vagina and Mr. Goldenfold continued dragging the distraught Brad outside of the gym, "LET ME GO! I LOVE YOU MORTY!" he yelled before he sneezed infected bacteria into a nearby punch bowl, then again into a vent

Meanwhile

While Morty was infecting his classmates, Naruto was helping Trisha sate her sexual appetite and it was getting a bit weird, he didn't have a problem with anal, or the rim job she gave him, but he was weirded out when she wanted him to pee on her and once that was done he left her so she could clean herself up

Deciding to call it a night, Naruto made to head for the door only to pause when Morty and Rick came running around the hallway with Morty's suit a bit ripped up,

"Oh, crap." Naruto groaned

"We got to get you out of here." Rick said grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging him along, "You're not gonna believe this, because it usually never happens, but I made a mistake."

"Whats going on?" Naruto asked kicking the door of the principal office closed as it was about to open

"I didn't realize when I gave Morty that serum that Jessica had the flu, you know, that might have been valuable information for me, Morty." Rick said as they made it to the craft

"What the hell is going on, Rick?" Morty asked as Rick pulled the craft into the air watching as everyone in the school clamored out and looked up at the car reaching for Morty even a disheveled Trisha was in the crowd

"What does it look like? The serum is piggybacking on the virus. It's gone airborne, Morty." Rick said

"I'll go get Beth, and Summer."

"What why?' Rick asked

"We are taking them with us in the event you can't fix this." Naruto said

"W-w-w-what are you trying yo say?" Rick asked

"I'm saying that if you can't fix this then we will be taking your daughter and granddaughter with us to a new dimension." Naruto said

"Oh jeez, what are we gonna do?" Morty asked

"It's gonna be fine, relax. I whipped up and antidote. It's based on praying-mantis You know, praying mantises are the exact opposite of voles, Morty. I mean, they they mate once, and then they, you know, decapitate the partner. I mean, it's a whole ritual. It's really gruesome and totally opposite. There's no love at all. I basically mixed this with a more contagious flu virus. It should neutralize the whole thing. It'll all be over very shortly."

"Should?" Naruto asked

"Don't worry about it." Rick burped, before he released the antidote and everyone looked like they were cured until the began to grow mantis-like appendages

"Nice." Naruto sighed

"Okay, well, sometimes, science is more art than science. A lot of people don't get that." Rick said before he looked to Naruto and nodded before Naruto opened the door and and jumped onto the roof of the school before he began to hop from building to building

Smith House

Summer was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching tv, when her show was interrupted with a news broadcast, "We interrupt "pregnant baby" with breaking news."

"Come on." Summer sighed before she froze when the mantis people were seen on the news

"This just in; Morty Smith's whereabouts are still unknown."

"What the hell?" Summer asked

"The only thing that is known is how cute he is. I love him so much, I want to make love to him and then eat his head."

"I love him more than you do, Harold!"

"You wish, you stupid bitch!"

Summer quickly turned the channel and saw that in the middle east they were also worshipping Morty amd sporting mantis appendages, before she turned the tv off and curled up as their was banging at the door and 4 mantis' mem burst into the house causing her to scream

"Where is Morty?" the leader asked as he rushed toward Summer before a blade of lightning stabbed all four of them through the head pinning them to the wall as Naruto walked in

"You okay?' Naruto asked Summer who rushed to him

"Whats happening?" Summer asked hugging Naruto tightly

"Morty wanted a potion for Jessica to love him and since she had the flu its now airborne amd when Rick tried to cure everyone he made it worse, we need to find Beth." Naruto said before he had Summer get on his back, and he headed for the hospital

With Beth

Beth and her coworker Davin walked into Davin's office their scrubs covered in blood from the horses, "Well, I'm glad we saved all those horses, but I'm almost sorry we're finished."

"Yes, it's satisfying work." Beth smiled taking off her gloves

"Unh-unh-unh, it's, uh it's more than the work. I love being in that sterilized room, sealed off from the world. It's the only time I can really think and feel." Davin said walking over to his radio and turning it own before he dimmed the lights

"Hmm, uh, what are you doing?" Beth asked

"I'm playing African dream pop. What do you do after a long night?" Davin asked looking at Beth suggestively as he turned on his electric candle

"Oh, ha, um, hey, I'd better get going. Um, Jerry's been texting some pretty high-maintenance stuff." Beth said weirded out before Davin shut the door when she tried to open it

"Beth." Davin said walking forward to Beth as she began to backpedal

"What is it, Davin?" Beth asked

"Just once, I'd like to know what it was like to give your son a bath." Davin said as he was infected

"What?!" Beth asked appalled

"What does Morty's skin smell like? How soft How soft are his privates?" Davin asked as he grabbed Beth who kicked him in the nuts

"Let go of me, Davin!" Beth yelled while kicking him before she ran around Davin's desk as Davin gained his mantis appendages

"Take me to Morty." Davin demanded before the door was kicked in and Naruto and Summer arrived

"You're not Mort-uh!" Davin was tossed out of the hospital from a Rasengan to the gut

"Naruto, Summer! Thank God!" Beth yelled running up and hugging the two

"We need to get to Rick, and Morty."

"What about dad?' Summer asked

"Fine, we'll find Jerry." Naruto said before he lead the two out of the clinic

After a moment of searching the trio came upon a highway and found Jerry crawling and crying. Summer began to try and call her father but watched in shock as a mantis monster got ahold of Jerry and take him from behind before he was decapitated

"Wow." Naruto said as Summer and Beth watched as the Mantis monsters began to pass Jerry's body around, "Well we found him lets go."

Taking their hands Naruto lead Beth and Summer away, "How did this happen?"

"Morty wanted Jessica to like him by any means neccessary." Naruto said causing Beth to frown, as Naruto stopped at an abandoned police car and removed a shotgun that he handed to Beth, and a pistol that he gave Summer, "Lets go find them."

Naruto, Beth and Summer got into the police cruiser and sped down the street watching as they turned into Cronenberg monsters that Naruto began to run over before the car ran out of gas, and the trio got out with Naruto cutting down the Cronenbergs in his path while Beth and Summer shot and killed them

"You look so hot with your kunai." Beth said causing Naruto to smirk,

"I could say the same bout you with your shotgun." Naruto said before he pulled Beth into a kiss squeezing her ass as he did so

"Well what about me?" Summer asked

"You're just as hot." Naruto said causing Summer to smile before she kissed him

"I would take you to my bed soon as Rick fixes this." Summer whispered in Naruto's ear

"Well let's go see if he fixed it." Naruto said pointing to a rooftop where Rick and Morty were

Rooftop

Rock and Morty sat on a ledge overlooking the monsters that walked up and down the street, "Boy, Morty, I really cronenberged the world up, didn't I? We got a whole planet of cronenbergs walking around down there, Morty. At least they're not in love with you anymore, though. That's a huge step in the right direction."

"Oh, my God! It's a living nightmare! How could you be so irresponsible, Rick?" Morty asked

"Me irresponsible?! All I wanted you to do was hand me a screwdriver, Morty! You're the one who wanted me to buckle down and make you up a roofie-juice serum so you could roofie that poor girl at your school. I mean, are you kidding me, Morty? You're gonna try to take the high road on this one? You're a little creep, Morty. You're you're just a little creepy creep person." Rick said upset

"All right, fine. I should have just listened to you when you refused to make the serum. I'm willing to accept my part of the blame for this, Rick. But I'll tell you something you know what? You got to accept your part of the blame! I'm not the one who fouled up the serum! I'm not the one who haphazardly, you know, mixed a bunch of nonsense together and created a bunch of cronenbergs! You got to fix this, Rick!" Morty demanded

"All right Rick let's get out of here." Naruto said ignoring Morty as he reached into the craft and got 3 backpacks and turned to Beth and Summer who were lecturing Morty as Rick scanned a world for them to go to

"Where's Jerry?" Rick asked

"Was raped and killed by your mantis monsters.' Naruto said with his arms crossed

"Woah. Alright, I found one. Everyone gather around.' Rick said as Morty with a depressed air around him walked up with his mother and sister before he activated his machine

New Dimension

Rick, and Morty returned to the house, "Wow, Rick, I got to say, you really pulled a rabbit out of your hat this time. I mean, I really thought that the whole place was gonna be messed up for good, but here, you did it you figured out that crazy solution, like you always do. Whoo! That's some great luck." Morty said to Rick as they got out if the craft

"Come on, Morty. Luck had nothing to do with it. I'm great. That's the real reason." Rick said before Summer, and Beth walked into the garage Beth with a glasses of Lemonade

"There you guys are, I'm so happy you fixed the world here's a glass of lemonade." Beth said

"Oh thanks sweetie.' Rick said taking a glass before he looked to Morty, "Now, Morty, what do you say, buddy? Will you hand me a screwdriver so I can finish my ionic dis defibulizer?"

"I'll do it Rick." Summer said grabbing the screwdriver and handing it to Rick

"Thanks Summer.' Rick smiled before he got to work while his daughter and grandkids watched, "We got one screw turn and two screw turns and,"

In a explosion the four were killed, before a portal opened up, and the Sanchez-Smith family and Naruto walked in, "All right, here we are."

"Oh, my God, dad!" Beth yelled seeing her corpse

"Is that us?!" Summer asked

"We're dead! What is going on, Rick? I'm freaking out!" Morty yelled

"Calm down, Everything is fine. There's an infinite number of realities, and in a few dozen of those, I got lucky and turned everything back to normal. I just had to find one of those realities in which we all also happen to die around this time. Now we can just slip into the place of our dead selves in this reality and everything will be fine.'

"What about Naruto?"

"I'm originally from outside this multiverse, I have no counterparts here." Naruto shrugged before he helped Beth and Summer bury their counterparts

"Rick, what about the reality we left behind?" Morty asked

"What about the reality where Hitler cured cancer, Morty? The answer is don't think about it. It's not like we can do this every week, anyways. We get three or four more of these, tops. Now, pick up your dead self and come on. Haste makes waste. I don't suppose you've considered this detail, but obviously, if I hadn't screwed up as much as I did, we'd be these guys right now, so, again, you're welcome." Rick said dragging his counterpart's corpse out

After the counterparts were buried, Naruto put the new Jerry into an illusion that he was Summer's boyfriend and he was now living with the family and he was okay with it, before the four went on about their lives like nothing was wrong

**Finished**

**Trisha**

****

**Jessica**

****


	4. Chapter 4

Pawn Shop Planet

Naruto yawned as he sat on a counter in a pawn shop balancing a kunai on his finger while Rick and Morty looked for something they wanted, its been a few days since everyone migrated to this dimension and after implanting fake memories into the people of Earth

As he caught the kunai, and began to stretch, Naruto saw the sex robot standing in the back of the shop and looked at it for a moment before he looked to the owner of the pawn shop

"Hey old man, who created the sex robot?" Naruto asked

"It comes from Planet Gazorpazorp in the Andromeda system." The man said getting a nod from Naruto who headed for the door

"Yo Rick, I'm out." Naruto said to the old man who gave a half-hearted wave, as he walked out onto Pawn Shop planet Naruto began to look around before he levitated slightly and in a large sonic boom he flew away hurtling through space at high speeds

5 Minutes Later

Naruto paused when he looked at his digital map of the Andromeda system that he stole off of a bounty hunter he killed, and hovered over Gazorpazorp before he landed in a wasteland

Blinking Naruto looked around before he caught a spear headed for his head as large muscular red creatures. That possessed a great deal of body hair, with four arms on their body, where the two highest are the largest, and two arms on their head as well came charging

"Want to play? Okay." Naruto smirked bloodthirsty before he tossed the spear up into the air and with a few hand seals the spear went from one to a million, as Naruto laughed charging forward

A large head arrived, as Naruto stood in the sea of dead monsters turning to face the head as women walked forward with weapons ready to kill him

"Did you do this?" the lead woman demanded

"Yeah." Naruto said

"Do you have any idea what you have done?! We needed them to continue our species!" the woman yelled

"I can fill that roll." Naruto smirked causing the women to glare, "Your planet is mine have a choice. You can leave, or accept me as your new ruler."

"Seize him." the woman ordered

Naruto smirked as he felt a telekinetic force around his neck trying to suffocate him but in a flash all the woman were on their hands and knees gasping for breath as Naruto released his killer intent

"So you chose to accept me as your new ruler." Naruto said his voice taking an erthreal tone, "Your the leader correct?'

The lead Gazorpian female nodded fearfully

"Good." Naruto said his RinneSharingan appearing and with a use of the Kotoamatsukami Naruto just took over the planet of Gazorpazorp, "Let us go see my new castle."

The Gazorpian's lead Naruto to their ship, while he left a clone to revive the creatures he just killed so that it could whip them into shape for a fighting force

Next Day, Earth, Smith Residence

The Smith-Sanchez family was sitting at the dinner table eating breakfast with the exception of Morty who was upstairs,

Summer looked at her family weirded out as right above them was Morty's room and from the repeated fast-paced squeaking of the bed it wasn't hard to figure out what he was doing

"So we're just going to pretend this isn't happening? I'm not saying that's a bad idea. Just asking." Summer said as Jerry slammed his glass of OJ on the table

"Rick, why did you let Morty bring that thing into our house?" Jerry asked

"What do you want from me? He thought it looked cool, you know what I mean?" Rick shrugged bdfore Morty in his boxers ran down and began to drink the orange juice and after finishing it he smiled before he looked at his family awkwardly

"Alright, back to back to back upstairs." Morty said running off

"Well, I'm intervening." Jerry said standing up

"Intervening with puberty? You'll turn him into Ralph Finnes in Red Dragon. He is at that age, let's just be proud of him." Beth replied

"Jesus, did I really set the bar that low?" Summer asked before Morty ran down the stairs looking freaked out

"Rick, could you come with me please? Quickly!" Morty said before he and Rick ran upstairs while everyone watched

"OK, now if we here squeaking we intervene." Beth said

Upstairs

Rick was standing in the doorway with Morty as a pink sphere was floating around the room, "Where is the sex robot Morty?"

"That is Gwendolyn. I mean the robot. She started beeping, and then transformed and tried to fly away." Morty said

"Strange. That's usually the man's job. You know what I'm talking about, Morty? Wabalubadubdub! Morty. That's my catchphrase, remember? Remember how I cemented that catchphrase? Alright, alright seriously though. Let me grab this thing."

Rick jumped onto the sphere and it began to bang him into the ceiling and the bed causing the others to run into the room

"Okay unacceptable," Beth yelled but paused seeing what was happening

"What is going on?" Summer asked as the sphere tossed Rick off of it and floated around a bit over Morty and spat out a little creature into his arms

"Alright What is that?" Beth asked as Gwendolyn reverted to her natural form on the bed and crawled up go Rick

"I think Morty's robot was designed for more than long weekends. Genetic compiler, incubation chamber. Yeah, this here is some kind of baby maker. And that there is half Morty and half who knows what. It's my bad guys I'll take care of it.' Rick said examining the robot before he took out a gun and aimed for the baby but Beth, Summer, and Jerry got in his way, "Hey listen, you guys quarantine the house when Summer brought olives from Mexico. This thing could grow to the size of Delaware. It might eat brains and exhale space AIDS. We gotta be careful."

"I lost the chance to be careful, Rick. I'm a father now, you know? It's time for me to be responsible. Isn't that right,"

"Don't name it!"

"Morty Jr."

Rick sighed "Oh crap, he named it."

"Well Dad, it's a living thing. And it's half human." Beth said with a small shrug

"And it was born on America's soil which entitles it," Herry began

"Jerry, majoring in civics was your mistake. Don't punish us for it." Beth interrupted

"Fine. I'm gonna take this thing into my workshop, and do a little bit of investigating. Do not let that thing out of your sight. It looks harmless now, but it could grow into something dangerous." Rick said lifting up the robot

"Like the Insane Clown Posse." Jerry said trying to be funny

"Yeah, good one, Jerry. wants its easy target back." Rick replied walking off

"He is a like little me. You don't think he'll turn into a monster, do you?" Morty asked his mom

"They always do. " Beth shrugged bdfore Jerry ran to the doorway

"their "certain year called wanting its blank back" formula back." Jerry yelled

"Why, Jerry? Why expend the effort?" Beth asked not even curious about what he said before all that

"Life is effort, and I'll stop when I die." Jerry said

Garage

Rick was working on the robot, wen Summer is, "I don't know where Naruto is, now out." he said not bothering to look at his granddaughter

"What you doing?" Summer asked

"Well, I can't solve the problem my way thanks to your family's primitive biological hang ups. Gross. I might have just touched one of Morty's loads. But maybe I can find suitable parents for Morty Jr. on this robot homeworld, which is Gazorpazorp in the Andromeda system." Rick said grabbing his portal gun and turning, "Scoot Summer."

"Don't you need a companion now that Morty is in the family way, and Naruto is M.I.A?" Summer asked stepping before the portal

"I don't do adventures with chicks, Summer." Rick said

"Oh right, because there is something about having a wiener that would make me better walking through a hole?" Summer asked before she was grabbed and pulled into the portal

"Oh crap." Rick sighed before he ran into the portal but was grabbed by a Gazorpazorp, which he shot in the chest only for paper to appear from the wound before it regenerated and Rick found himself being power slammed into the ground destroying his portal gun and weapon as more Gazorpians ran up and they jumped Rick before they began to drag him and Summer to the city

City

It's been a day since Naruto took over and he was currently sitting in a throne while Ma-Sha road his cock as a purple haired Gazorpian with bad bangs and her blue haired friend serviced his balls

Naruto had his clones do all the work while he enjoyed the benefits of ruling these Amazon-like women, he planned to make this planet his own little refuge, he had already started to bring nature back to the surface of the planet

Standing up as Ma-Sha got on her knees beside the other two Gazorpians Naruto painted their faces and hair with his seed, before 3 clones picked them up and left as a knock was at the door and as he pulled up his pants he said "Enter."

With their blindfold removed Summer, and Rick saw Naruto fastening his pants at the end of the throne room, "Naruto!" Summer yelled fighting against the Gazorpian male

"Release them.' Naruto ordered and immediately Ricl ad Summer were released allowing Summer to run to Naruto and hug. him tightly "What're you guys doing here?"

"Grandpa Rick had brought Morty a sex robot and he got it pregnant. We were going to see if we can find parents for it." Summer said getting a nod from Naruto, "What're you doing here?'

"Well I rule this place now." Naruto said smirking as Summer and Rick looked around and caught sight of Naruto's face being carved into the large mountain in the distance "So what gender was Morty's hybrid baby?'

"A boy, I think." Rick said before he burped, "Why know anyone looking to adopt half human half gazorpian babies?'

"No, but according to the women of this planet, male Gazorpians are very aggressive and they reach adulthood within 24 hours." Naruto said

"What?!" Rick and Summer yelled

"Oh my god we got to get back home now!" Summer yelled turning to Rick

"My portal gun was destroyed remember."

"I'll take you to a ship." Naruto said before he lead the 2 out of the castle into the city and the two saw the women sitting around gossiping while looking at Naruto and giggling as Summer smiled seeing that even though Naruto took over the planet he was popular with the people, not knowing all of the planet was given fake memories of Naruto killing the men to save the women from their abusive partners and reviving the men to be immortal guard dogs

Coming upon a pink spacecraft no bigger than a car, the three left with a clone of Naruto staying behind waving them off

Naruto yawned sleepy from the past 32 hours of having sex with female Gazorpians and dozed off in the back seat

On Earth, Morty Jr. had grown to a teenager and following an argument with Morty and gaining an epiphany during a dance segment he begun a rampage. Driven in Jerry's car, Morty tried to calm Morty Jr. down, and he eventually succeeded. Morty admits to Morty Jr. that he is an alien and he wasn't a good father, but explains that he really wanted Morty Jr. to channel his destructive nature to creative outlets. Brad Anderson, the creator of the comic strip Marmaduke, agreed as he walked by, revealing that Marmaduke is his creative outlet through which he channels his violent and sexual thoughts. Morty and Morty Jr. share a farewell hug just as Rick and co. return to Earth, with Rick giving ownership of the Gazorpian spaceship to Summer.

Naruto had entered the house and crawled into bed and a hour later he was woken up by Summer riding his cock, "You're up." Summer smiled as she groped her tits while earnestly rotating her hips

Naruto wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat up, looking at Summer as she fucked herself on him before he leaned forward and kissed her

3 Days Later

Naruto and the Smith Family were gathered around the television, the others beside Rick and Naruto were invested in a 'Bachelor' style reality show. Rick expressed his disgust at the quality of television, and Jerry challenges him to provide anything better. Rick destroys the existing cable box and installs his own: a cable box capable of receiving television across infinite dimensions. The shows featured in these alternate realities vary wildly, such as a Showtime crime show in a reality where people evolved from corn. Rick flipped through the channels to show the endless possibilities, before the family saw Jerry in an episode of David Letterman, in a reality where he was a famous movie star. This excited the rest of the family, and Rick grew annoyed feeling that they are getting obsessed about the wrong things.

Rick pulled out a pair of Inter-Dimensional Goggles that he threw into the kitchen, in which Jerry, Beth, and Summer chase after. Morty says he doesn't care about himself enough to see what his alternate self would be like, in which Rick congratulated him. The three then watch various commercials and clips from alternate realities.

Meanwhile, Jerry, Beth, and Summer are in the kitchen taking turns using the goggles. Jerry sees himself doing cocaine with Johnny Depp while Beth sees herself operating on a person instead of a horse. Summer has trouble finding any other realities of her, except for a moment of the family playing Yahtzee till she gave up and joined the boys in the living room, followed by Beth who grew bored of watching her other self be lonely and snuggled up to Naruto laying her head on his shoulder which he responded by leaning his head atop of hers causing her to smile, and wrap her arms around his own

Jerry frowned as he saw that no one was excited or rather jealous of him for finding out his alternate self was a famous actor, like he actually put in the work to be said famous actor, so with a shrug he focused on his alternate self that eventually gave up everything and went to find Beth

Walking into the living room he saw his family and Naruto having a good time and how Beth was snuggled up to the boy, so with a frown he sat beside her and began to clear his throat to get her attention. He would be ignored completely till he decided to go out to meet some friends and when 30 minutes into his drive he would remember he had no friends.

**Finished**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto laid in bed with his lover Supernova a purple cosmic being that was an integalatic superheroine that was a part of a team called the Vindicators who Morty looked up to for whatever reason

Naruto and Rick didn't really care for the team but Naruto did care for Supernova as he sensed she was the strongest member of the team, and the two would regularly spar with each other, and became lovers even though she was married. The two had suffered a miscarriage from Supernova's physiology negating her the ability to have children and Naruto had came out to support her through it,

"You should head home." Supernova said

"Yeah, if you need anything you know where to find me." Naruto smiled before the two kissed and Naruto flew off

Later, Earth

Naruto crash landed in a neighborhood of Arlan, Texas slamming into the street causing a crater to form and the three four men standing beside each other with a beer to jump

"Noooo!" a man in a white t-shirt and glasses screamed looking at the large dent in the road, "Look what you've done."

"My bad man chill out." Naruto said stepping out of the crater

"I will not chill out, this was a perfectly good road and you ruined it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Whatever old man." Naruto said turning to leave

"Hey! Come back here!"

"Teach 'em a lesson Hank!" a man with a cap smoking a cigarette yelled

Hank grabbed Naruto's arm and turned him around, before poking his chest "You will fix the damage you made to the road or I will kick your ass!"

Naruto looked down to his chest and back up to Hank, and a punch to the jaw sent Hank to the ground, "You know some might say this is overboard but there is something that I don't like about you." Naruto said as Hank crawled up to his feet and tried to punch Naruto who caught his arm and a hip toss sent Hank toward his shocked friends who screamed and moved out the way causing Hank to fly through the fence into his yard

Naruto walked through the destroyed fence as Hank groaning crawled toward his house but Naruto kicked him in the side sending him flying into his truck denting it as people filtered out to watch what was happening

"Hank!" Peggy Hill yelled rubbing for her husband and trying to hit Naruto, but he turned with a back hand that sent her flying out the yard into the house across the street, her upper body stuck in the wall as her limp lower body hung out of the wall

"P-peggy!" Hank cried

Naruto scoffed looking at the woman he just killed, "I really need to learn how to reign myself in." he thought before a shotgun barrel was shoved into his cheek

"You'll pay for hurting my best friend, alien!" the glasses wearing cigarette smoking man said, but before he could do anything the gun was snatched and used as a baseball bat and broke his nose sending him to the ground before with a twirl of the gun, Naruto shot the man's face off, and cocked it before shooting Hank's face off as well

Turning to the other neighbors Naruto blinked seeing two familiar blondes he remembered sleeping with on separate occasions, "Hey Luanne, Nancy. Sorry bout this, but no witnesses." Naruto said before he went on a killing spree and slaughtered the entire neighborhood and walked to the end of the road and with a deep breath a large storm of flames overtook the entire neighborhood

Later

Rick, Jerry, and Beth were eating breakfast, as Rick was building a robot at the table while Jerry was playing Jerry's Game, when Rick started welding, and the bulk of the sparks flew towards Jerry, who turned away to dodge the bulk of them, before Morty entered the room

"Hey Rick, I have to make a project for the science fair this weekend. You think you could help me out?" Morty asked getting Jerry's attention

"Whatever." Rick said disinterested

"Well, um, traditionally science fairs are a father-son thing." Jerry spoke up

"Well, scientifically, traditions are an idiot thing." Rick replied

Beth typing on her phone spoke, "Morty, I think it will be fun for you to work on a science project with your dad." she said causing Jerry to smile

Morty got a text from Beth and looked at it, "Your father is insecure about his intelligence" "Yeah, dad, why don't we do it together?" Morty asked

"Yes! You backed the right horse on this one, son! We'll get out the crayons, brew some coffee and knock this thing out in two or three days." Jerry said smiling

Rick finished the robot he was working on, "What is my purpose?" the Robot asked

"Pass the butter." Rick demanded and the robot passed the butter trey to Rick, "Thank you."

Morty sighed and walked off as Summer and Naruto entered, Naruto kissed Summer and sat down and quickly Beth grabbed him a plate of pancakes

"Thanks, sweetie." Naruto said in Japanese to Beth

"No problem beloved." Beth giggled as Jerry looked at her wondering when she knew any other language beside English

"Dad, I need a ride to work."

"Maybe Rick can give you a ride. I'm helping Morty with science." Jerry bragged

"I'm busy." Rick said

"Doing what?" Summer asked

"Anything else." Rich said before he and Summer glared at each other before with a scoff Summer looked to Beth

"Mom, can you take me to work?"

"Sorry sweetie but I'll be getting rail-some work done." Beth corrected herself

"Why not use the ship?" Naruto asked

"I need someone over the age of 18 to be riding with me." Summer said getting a nod from Naruto before he looked to Rick who sighed

"Fine, I'll take you." Rick said finishing his pancakes before he stood up and left with Summer

"I better go get ready for my science project with Morty." Jerry said exited the kitchen while Beth slid under the table as Naruto ate his breakfast

Soon slurping and gagging could be heard as Beth worked to get her morning dose of Naruto

Later

Rick walked in looking for Morty after he figured out Summer's boss who was the devil tried to make him stupid and his granddaughter didn't care, with a frown he knocked on Beth's door and it was opened by Naruto who had a sheet wrapped around his waist

"Yo what's up?" Naruto asked

"Have you seen Morty or have you been having your way with my daughter all-day?" Rick asked

"He and Jerry were abducted by Plutonians after Jerry made a big fuss about Pluto not being a planet anymore." Naruto said

"Hn, well keep it down I'm going to watch TV." Rick said walking off as Naruto closed the door and turned to Beth and rejoined her in bed

Naruto and Beth would sleep the entire day away, and woke up before Beth had to go to her night school courses as Morty was in his room after high jacking a way back to Earth after Jerry embarrassed him on Pluto

The next morning was the anniversary of when Naruto and Rick had come to stay with the Smith family, and to celebrate, Beth made pancakes for the two,

"Happy anniversary you two!" Beth said placing the plates before the two who smiled,

"Oh, I get it. Regular pancakes are already shaped like flying saucers." Naruto said as he took a bite

"Mmm, I should be making you breakfast for putting up with me." Rick smiled

"Should be making us a whole restaurant." Jerry muttered

"Nonsense, we couldn't be happier to have you both around. I just wish I got to see more of you, dad." Beth said as she and Naruto spent lots of time together

Rick was about to speak but a portal opened and three armed Ricks came into the room through the portal, "Rick Sanchez of Earth dimension C-137. You are under arrest for crimes against alternate Ricks by the authority of the transdimensional council of Ricks." Rick1 said

"Hey! What the heck?" Jerry asked standing up

"Neutralise the Jerry." Rick1 ordered

"Wait, no!" Jerry shouted but Rick 2 shot at Jerry, freezing him

"Dad!" Summer yelled shocked

"Dad!" Beth yelled looking at Rick(C-137)

"Rick!" Morty yelled

Rick (C-137) sighed, "Everybody relax. If I know these a-holes, and I am these a-holes, they just wanna haul me to their stupid clubhouse and waste my time with a bunch of questions. Let's get it over with." he said standing up

"Bring his mo-[belches]-orty, and his assistant." Rick1 said

"Assistant?" Naruto asked as cuffs were placed on his wrist as he and Morty were hauled off after Rick(C-137)

"Wait, what about Jerry?" Beth asked

Rick (C-137) scoffed and looked to his counterparts, "Will you at least unfreeze my daughter's idiot?"

Rick 1 unfroze Jerry, as Rick 2 and Rick 3 take Rick, Naruto, and Morty through the portal that closed

"give you anything! I have a rare antique coin collection, just don't hurt me! Okay, maybe not antique, but it was a limited minting. They have little R2D2s instead of George Washingtons." Jerry pleaded before he realized the Ricks were gone

"Our son's been abducted!" Beth said

"You hate me for buying those coins!" Jerry yelled before with a huff Beth walked off, "Beth?'

Citadel of Ricks

The three armed Ricks and C-137 Rick, Naruto, and Morty entered through a portal, Morty (C-137) looked around at all the other Rick and Morty's "Geez, Rick! Wh-what is this place?"

Rick (C-137) snorted, "The citadel of Ricks. It's the secret headquarters for the council of Ricks."

Morty (C-137) raised an eyebrow, "Council of Ricks?"

"Yeah, Rick has a lotta enemies in the universe that consider his genius a threat. Galactic terrorists, a few sub-galactic dictators, most of the entire intergalactic government: wherever you find people with heads up their asses someone wants a piece of your grandpa. And a lot of versions of him on different timelines had the same problem." Naruto said

"So a few thousand versions of me had the INGENIOUS IDEA OF BANDING TOGETHER like a herd of cattle or a school of fish or those people who answer questions on yahoo answers." Rick added

Morty (C-137) nodded before he saw a version of himself dressed as a cowboy, "Hey, what do you know? It's a cowboy version of me!"

"Geez, you're easy to impress." Naruto said

"Yeah, most timelines have a Rick and most Ricks have a Morty. I am the only Rick to have a Naruto. This place is a real who's-who of who's you and me."

"You don't have a Naruto, you hang and partnered up with Naruto." Naruto corrected

"Right, my bad." Rick (C-137) said

Rick Salesman 1 walked up to them, "Turn your boring old Morty into a hot fashion statement, with some Morty dazzlers!" he pitched

Rick Salesman 2 also walked up with a Morty doll and pressed a button, "Hey, check this out!" he yelled before the doll spoke

"Show me the Morty!"

Morty (C-137) smiled, "Dumb." Naruto and Rick(C-137) said

Rick Salseman 3 walked up in the other side of them looking at Rick (C-137), "'Scuse me, sir, is your Morty insured? You know, every year hundreds of Mortys are injured in-"

Rick (C-137) glared at the new Rick, "Back off!" all the salesmen Rick's backed off before C-137 looked at Morty, "Not my cup of tea, this place. I say the point of being a Rick is being a Rick."

Rick 1 suddenly burped, "Save your anti-Rick speech for the council of Ricks, terror-Rick!"

C-137 glared at Rick 1, "Hey, save your Rick rules for the [belches] sheep-Ricks, Rick-pig!" he said

"Fuck me, pal." Rick 1 glared

Rick (C-137) growled, "Fuck you? No no no no no, fuck me!"

"This place is very weird Morty." Naruto said as C-137 and Rick 1 continued to curse each other out before they entered the end of a hallway and the door opens automatically, revealing the council of Ricks

Rick Council 1 stood up, "Bring up the holograms!" he said before a screen depicting several dead Ricks appears, "Twenty-seven Ricks brutally murdered in their own timelines. An unprecedented Rick-icidal epidemic. What say you, Earth Rick C-137?"

Rick (C-137) walked forward and glared at the council, "You think I did this? Why am I the first Rick you pull in every time a Rick stubs his toe?"

"You [belches] have a history of non-cooperation with the council." Rick council 1 said

"Yeah, so does the scientist formerly known as Rick! Wh-wh-wh-why isn't he here in handcuffs?" Rick (C-137) asked

"Because he's dead too!" Rick Council 1 yelled bringing up said Rick's picture, "Who else would you have us question? You fit the profile. Of all the Ricks in the central finite curve, you're the malcontent. The rogue."

"I'm the Rick. And so were the rest of you before you formed this stupid alliance. You wanted to be safe from the government so you became a stupid government. That makes every Rick here less Rick than me." Rick(C-137) said glaring at the crowd

Can you believe this guy? This guy needs to get out of here, etc. Ad lib

"Yeah, murmur it up, d-bags. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got pancakes back home with syrup on top of them. They're about to hit that critical point of syrup absorption that turns the cakes into a gross paste. And I hate to get all Andy Rooney about it, but I think we all like fluffy discs of cake with syrup on top! And I think we also like to be accused of crimes when there's evidence! So as they say in Canada, peace oot!" Rick(C-137) said

"Evidence? Good idea. Scan his portal gun!" Rick council 1 ordered and immediately Rick 1 reaches into C-137's lab coat and retrieved his portal gun

"Oh, come on. Don't look at another man's portal gun history. We-we all go to weird places." Rick (C-137) said as his portal gub was hooked up go a computer and it's history showed up for all to see

"Yes, but it appears you alone have been going to the exact timelines and locations in which the murders occured!" Rick council 1 frowned

"What? That's Rick-diculous. I'm obviously being set up!" Rick (C-137) defended

"Earth Rick C-137! The council of Ricks sentences you to the machine of unspeakable doom, which swaps your conscious and unconscious minds, rendering your fantasies pointless while everything you know becomes impossible to grasp. Also every ten seconds it stabs your balls." Rick Council 1 said

"I've heard enough." Rick (C-137) said

"Bout time." Naruto said before he easily snapped his cuffs in two, and punched Rick 3 before he elbowed Rick 2 when he tried to attack him

C-137 elbowed Rick 1 and tackleed him into the stumbling Rick 2, taking his gun and shooting through his own and then Morty's handcuffs, before the three ran

"Run, Morty!" C-137) yelled and a Morty from the crowd began to run too

Crowd rick grabbed crowd Morty, "Uh uh, not you!"

Naruto, Rick and Morty (C-137) are running, and were being chased by Ricks, "Aaaaah!" Morty yelled

"Why are we running? I can take these old coots out easily." Naruto said

"Do that and I won't be able to clear my name!" Rick said causing Naruto to grunt before C-137) shoots into the side walls with his portal gun. As the chasing Ricks pass, several of them get set on fire, attacked by insects, dragged into the portals by tentacles or hit by falling pumpkins

The three reached the end of the corridor, which cut off to a moveable ramp which was currently down and was blocked by a railing. They leapt over. As they fell, Rick C-137 shoots a portal beneath them which they then fall through

Buttworld

Naruto, Rick and Morty C-137 fell out the portal onto a large butt mountain, and bounced off and continued running with Morty annoyingly screaming his head off

Rick C-137 shot another portal in between two buttcheeks, which they ran through, with the other Ricks in hot pursuit,

Pizza dimension

A pizza sat on a couch dialing on a phone, while another is lying down on another couch, "Yeah, I'd like to order one large person with extra people please."

Pizza 2 gasped and excited said, "White people. No no no no no, black people. And hispanic on half."

C-137 Rick, Morty, and Naruto ran out of a portal and shoot another portal onto the opposite wall, then ran through, with Naruto tearing off a piece of Pizza 2 and eating it causing him to scream, as the Ricks and Mortys chasing them followed

Greasy grandma world. The dimension is full of greasy grandmas. A banner says "Welcome to greasy grandma world. Population: A whole lot, sonny!"

C-137 Rick l, Naruto, and Morty ran through, avoiding the grandmas as much as possible, before Rick shot another portal in the wall and ran through. The Ricks and Mortys chasing them followed

Phone dimension

A phone sat on a pizza dialing on a person, while another is lying down on another pizza, "Yes, I'd like to order one large sofa chair with extra chair please." phone 1 said

"High chair. No no no no no, recliner! And wheelchair on half." phone 2 said excitedly

The trio ran out of a portal and shot another portal onto the opposite wall, then ran through, with the Ricks and Mortys still chasing them

Doopidoo dimension

Several doopidoo creatures stood around repeating the phrase "Doopidoo" over and over, when the trio arrived and quickly Rick C-137 shot several portals into the wall, and entered the last one. The Ricks and Mortys chasing them enter the dimension but don't know which portal to go into

Armed Rick 6, "They could have gone into any one of these."

"Ugh, son of a-, aw geez, aw man, we lost him, etc."

Chair dimension

A sofa sat on a person dialing on a pizza, while another was lying down on another person, "Yeah, I'd like to order one large phone with extra phones please." Sofa 1 said

"Cellphone. No no no no no, rotary! And payphone on half." Sofa 2 excitedly said before the two looked on in shock as the trio entered through a portal

"That'll keep 'em [belches] busy for a while." Rick said as Naruto opened the door of the hour and walked out followed by Rick and Morty

"Those guys were wrong, right? You don't- you wouldn't kill yourself… y-yourselves?" Morty asked

"'Course not, Morty! How could that profit me? Someone out there is killing Ricks, and the council ain't gonna stop thinking it's me until we clear our names." Rick said

"Our?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"You heard them earlier they [bleches] they think you're my assistant." Rick said

"And what would make them think that?" Naruto asked annoyed

"No idea."

The trio pass a homeless sofa, who was initially drinking but stared at them as they passed and dumped out his bottle,

I'm scared, Rick! Maybe we should go home and stockpile weapons like that show Doomsday Preppers." Morty said

"Not really my style, Morty." Rick replied

"Yeah, don't be a pussy." Naruto said, "Besides, your home is most likely swarming with Ricks right now."

Smith living room

Jerry's reading a newspaper, while Summer's on her phone, and a bunch of Ricks and Mortys are searching the place, "Alright, listen, Jerry. If Rick calls, this device is going to trace his location. You just gotta keep 'em on the phone for thirty seconds or longer." Rick 1 said getting a nod

"Who wants lemonade?" Beth asked happily as she carried in a tray of beverages

"Oh yeah! Mmm! Oh, delicious!" Rick1 sighed as he sipped his lemonade

"Beth, [belches] you're a treasure." Rick2 said

"I have a Beth just like you in my [belches] reality, except you know what? She's not as brilliant or [belches] attractive!" Rick 3 smiled

"Aww, thank [belches] you!" Beth said

All Ricks smiled and cheered, "Ohohoho! She did it! She did it!"

The phone suddenly rang, and Rick 4 made signal to say they're tracing the signal as Jerry picked it up, "Uh, hello?"

"Hey Jerry, it's Rick." Rick said over the phone

"Rick! Heyy. Haha, what's- what's up?" Jerry said trying to sound like everything was alright

"So listen, the heat's on and [belches] there's nowhere left to turn so Morty and I are just going to fly my spaceship into a black hole." Rick said

"What?" Jerry asked shocked

"Is that cool with you, dog?" Rick asked

"Rick, no! Mortyyyy!" Jerry yelled in anguish

"I got it! The call's coming from… inside the house!" Rick4 said

All Ricks began laughing at Jerry, (Look at his face! I can't believe our daughter married you, too easy, etc. Ad lib)

Chair dimension

Naruto. Rick and Morty are in a restaurant run by chairs, being stared at by the chairs, "The Ricks are probably gonna waste some time messing with Jerry. They won't be able to help themselves. But as soon as they get bored they'll be on to us." Rick said

"Phones á la clams, and phonesgetti with phoneballs. Anything else?" the chairwaiter asked placing down a plate for Rick

"Yeah, more phonesticks please."

"Right away, sir." the waiter said leaving in a hurry

"You know Rick, when I first saw all those Ricks and Mortys, I thought 'gee, that kinda devalues our bond.' But then I realised that just means that our relationship must be pretty special to span over all those different timelines." Morty smiled

"Yeah, it's gotta be that way. You're a camouflage." Naruto said causing Morty to look at him

"Camouflage? Wh-wh-what are you talking about, Naruto?" Morty asked

"Ricks have a very distinct and traceable brainwave due to our genius. The best way to hide from an enemy's radar is to stand near someone with complementary brainwaves that make ours invisible." Rick explained as Morty looked at him and back to Naruto

"See, when a Rick is with a Morty, the genius waves get cancelled out by the stu-uh Morty waves." Naruto said

"Um… because… our personalities are so different?" Morty asked

"Let's go with that." Naruto said

"Oh, shit dog! My portal gun was hacked remotely, obviously by the real killer to frame me. But I was able to trace the signal. Come on, let's go!" Rick said before the three stood up, and as they were about to leave, two Ricks and a Morty entered the restaurant and addressed the waiter

"'Scuse me, we've tracked a pair of dangerous criminals to this exact location. They look exactly like us, along with a whkskerfaced white hair guy so in order to avoid confusion I'm going to mark us each with a red X right now. That way if someone has a gun and we both tell you to shoot the other one because they're the evil one, you'll know who's lying."

"Hey, check it out!" Rick 2 yelled pointing at two person-chairs that looked like Rick and Morty from behind are beside a table. When the two Ricks rush over to turn them around, they saw that it wasn't

"Dammit!" Rick1 yelled before they looked out the window, to see C-137 flipping them off from their police hovercraft and immediately they rushed outside, and the waiter followed

Chair waiter with a glare yelled, "Hey, you didn't pay your bill!"

"The red X! Red X!" Rick1 yelled back

Green planet

Naruto, Rick and Morty were flying in the police hovercraft, searching, "Hey, it's a good thing that space outlet had labcoats and your favourite kind of shirt in stock, huh Morty?" Rick asked Morty who was upset

"Yeah, Rick. I-I heard you the first time. You don't have to keep saying it over and over and over." Morty said

"Man, this place is wayyy off the grid. This guy does not wanna be found." Rick said

"Well, if he's a Rick, doesn't he just have to stand by a Morty to hide? I mean, isn't that what Mortys are? Human cloaking devices?" Morty asked with a glare

"Morty, you're making a bigger deal out of this than it is." Naruto said

"What?!"

"Yeah, its not like you really do a lot of adventures with Rick anyway." Naruto said

"Y-yeah but,"

"You aren't used as a cloaking device, your counterparts are, look at me I have a counterpart out there who forgives the guy that killed his parents and his best friend is a guy who stabbed him in the heart twice., and the guy has a son that said he was lucky to be an orphan. No single counterpart is exactly the same. Your one of the lucky ones."

Morty frowned before he looked out to a dome where faint yelling could be heard, "Oh my god, look! There's a bunch of people strapped all over that building!"

"Not people, Morty. Mortys." Rick said

"Guess that's my que." Naruto smirked before he phased through the hovercraft and hurtled toward the dome. Landing atop of the dome, Naruto cocked his arm back and punched the dome causing cracks to appear and spread out over the entire construct before it shattered setting the Morty's free

Naruto landed on the ground, and a bunch of lobster-like aliens come out of the nearby building and surround him

"Let's go." Naruto smirked as he held out his hand and a truth seeking orb appeared and formed into a large axe (Kratos axe in God of War)

The lobsters charged for Naruto who stabbed the axe into the ground before he swung it up at the approaching aliens before sharp shards of ice began to appear and impale the aliens before the truth seeking axe lengthed into a scyth (Onyx from DMC: Devil may Cry)

Naruto at high speeds began to spin like a top allowing him to cut down the lobsters, and after a moment he came out of the spin, and with a swing to the left he cut through 6 of the lobsters, as he had the scyth swing around so that it was balanced on the back of his neck, and with a nun chuck pattern he walked forward cutting through 10 more, then he began to spin the scyth at high speeds cutting down any lobster alien that got close sending them INI the air before at he same high speed he reversed the spin sending body parts everywhere as the blade of scyth shifted to a hammer, as Naruto slammed it into the ground as a lightning bolt struck it and sent arcs of lightning around Naruto killing the rest of the aliens

Shouldering his truth seeking orb that was now in the form of a staff, Naruto smirked before he looked to Evil Rick, and Evil Morty who were looking at him in shock,

"Great, nice work, Naruto." Rick(C-137) smirked as Morty looked at Naruto in shock and some fear, before yelling was heard and an army of Morty's ran from the building and rushed at Evil Rick before surrounding him and tearing into him

"Do your worst, you little bastards! Kill me! Do it! Do it!" Evil Rick yelled before he died as Ricks from the citadel moved in and stopped each Morty, pulling them off Evil Rick's corpse and bringing them back to the citadel

"Wh-wh-what's gonna happen to all these Mortys?"

"They'll go back to their families, attend school regularly, play video games, date girls… poor little Rickless bastards." Council Rick said

Citadel of Ricks

The council has gathered around C-137 Rick, Morty, and Naruto, "Earth Rick C-137, the council apologises for its false accusation. And in the way of reparations for our terrible mistake, we would like to compensate you with this voucher for a free replacement Morty, in the event that [belches] your current [belches] Morty should-"

Rick spoke up as Morty looked upset, "Uh, guys? Not a good time. Come on, guys, let's hit it." Rick said before he snatched the voucher and the trio left

Later

Jerry was sitting in Rick's bedroom, trying not to cry when Rick entered, "Wubbalubbadubdub! Oh. Hey Jerry. Wh-wh-what are you doing in my room, buddy?" Rick asked

"Nothing! I was just, um, checking the smoke detectors." Jerry lied having befriended one of the Ricks and was terribly missing him

"Alright. Okay, get out." Rick said

Jerry walked out and went down to the dining room, where he saw Naruto, Summer, and Beth talking in the kitchen, Jerry looked outside the window and saw Doofus Rick standing in the rain and smiled waving when Naruto, and Rick appeared beside him

"What's the shit eating Rick doing out there?" Naruto asked as Rick looked at Jerry

"Are you friends with him? You know he eats his own shit, right? Oh my god, this is rich! I've got like [belches] ten Ricks to call right now!"

Jerry stood there alone as Rick and Naruto walked away laughing at him

Finished 


	6. Chapter 6

Smith Family House

Jerry was packing stuff into the back of a car that is parked in front of the garage, while Rick, Summer, and Morty are standing by the garage door, Naruto walked up zipping his pants as Beth fixing her hair followed behind, "Bye, mom! Bye, dad!" 

"Drive carefully!" Morty said 

"Have fun, you two." Rick said as Naruto walked off, heading down the street as the family exchanged goodbyes for Jerry and Beth's Titanic-themed getaway.

Living with Rick and his family was losing its appeal, sure he loved sleeping with Beth but he wanted his own space,

"Hey Naruto, you busy?" 

Looking to his left he saw the neighbor, Peter Griffin, the town idiot, "Sup, Peter?' Naruto asked

"So the wife and I are going on our second honeymoon and need someone to watch the kids.'

'How much?" Naruto asked

"100 bucks."

'Deal.' Naruto said taking the money from Peter before he was led into the Griffin home.

"Hey Lois, Naruto agreed to watch the kids."

'Oh thank you, Naruto." Lois smiled 

"No problem, Lois. So where are you guys headed?" Naruto asked

"Cape Cod."

'Sounds nice. Beth was just dragged on a Titanic themed cruise by Jerry. So you'll be having more fun than she is." Naruto said 

"Not so sure about that.' Lois said as she had to sleep with her husband this weekend and not the fit young handsome man in front of her

"Okay that's everything. Remember kids Naruto is in charge while your mother and I are gone." Peter said as Naruto opened the car door for Lois

I'll take good care of them, Lois.' Naruto smiled as Lois got into the car, "You guys have a good time." 

Closing the door Naruto and the Griffins watched as Peter pulled off before Naruto looked to Meg and Chris, they went to the same school but he didn't know them like that. 

"Okay, first rule. You break something, I break you. You sit down, shut up and do what I say when I say it." Naruto said seriously

"I'll do anything you say." Meg said looking at Naruto with a smile 

"Uh, Naruto. Summer says she is throwing a party at your house can I go?" Chris asked

"If you can make it in."

"Yay!" Chris yelled, clapping his hands

"Change my mind. Got better plans for you.' Naruto said 

"Off to the bar.' Brian said walking toward his car when suddenly a chain was attached to his collar and he tied to the side of the house, "Hey what the hell are you doing?" 

"Your a dog." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow before he walked away to the door with Stewie behind him as Brian tried to get out of the chain

"Oh ho, look at you, now you shall know your place you flea ridden peasant." Stewie laughed as Naruto rose an eyebrow

"Quite the vocabulary for a one year old.' Naruto said 

"What the deuce?" Stewie asked looking up at him, "You understand me?" 

"Yeah." Naruto said picking the baby up and walking toward the kitchen, when Chris and Meg came running,

"Chris, cut it out!" Meg said racing behind Naruto and Stewie, "He picked his nose and he's trying to touch me with his finger!"

Naruto kicked Chris in the chest sending him flying back into the wall, "What are you a toddler?"

Chris held his chest as he tried to breath, "Go to your room." Naruto said walking off 

Meg stuck her tongue out at Chris and followed behind Naruto, to the kitchen, 

Placing Stewie in the highchair, Naruto handed Steele a bowl of cut up grapes, "So how long have you been able to talk like that, Arnold?"

"It's Stewie you sunkissed haired sow!" Stewie said causing Naruto to smirk

"Rick would like this one.' Naruto thought

Titanic getaway

The boat was being boarded, as Beth and Jerry are also seen with the group of people as workers were still painting a giant board of a sunset just next to the boat

"After dinner, Titanic 2 will attach to the rail system near our replica iceberg, and the hydraulics encased in these tubes will execute a controlled sink into the icy depths." Tour Guide said as Beth frowned boredly

"A rail system seems archaic for an attraction this impressive. Are you sure the ship will sink?" Jerry asked

"Sink?" Beth asked

"I can assure you the ship will sink, as it has a thousand times before. It is un-unsinkable." 

The group of people applaud as Beth looked to a happy Jerry who noticed the front of the Titanic, full of people, " 

Ooh! Look, it's the line for the bow!"

" Jerry, I'd love to just kick back with a Margarita and read. You want to get on a sinking ship,have at it. I'm going home.' Beth said turning to leave

"Beth you promised. I dont want to do this by myself.' Jerry whined

"Well, what about her?" Beth asked looking to a woman who worked for the company, "Excuse me, ma'am. Would you like to take my place in line?" 

"I, uh -- I could get into trouble."

"We won't tell." Beth said as she let the maid get into line with Jerry, "Call me when You get back Jerry.' 

"So... You're a Titanic fanatic?" Jerry asked as Beth got in the car and drove away

"Oh, yes. I've worked here since it opened, but I've never been able to participate. I'm Lucy." Lucy smiled at Jerry

"Happy to help... rose." Jerry said causing Lucy to giggle

Griffin House 

Brian was pacing the yard, as Stewie was taking a nap while Chris was locked in his room probably playing with himself

Naruto was sitting on the couch, watching tv as Meg sucked his dick, phone ringing, Naruto picked it up to see Rick was calling, "Yea?" Naruto asked 

"Where are you man? Bird Person just go here we need to get him laid, bitch!!" Rick said

"Baby sitting." Naruto said as Meg spat on his dick and took his balls in her mouth, "Just take some pictures for me." 

Naruto hung up, and began to turn channels again, "You're surprisingly good at this.' Naruto said

"I practice with bananas and cucumbers.' Meg said smiling as she jerked him off 

Naruto nodded before Meg dragged her tongue up his dick and took the head back into her mouth, before Naruto began to thrust up as she began to bob her head before he sped up and her face slammed into his pelvis repeatedly before with a groan Naruto pulled out as he stood up and held her head steady before he began to com on her face, glasses and tongue.

Next Day

Naruto walked home after Peter and Lois returned after Peter wrecked the car and Lois demanded to be taken home and he saw Beth consoling Jerry as Rick, Morty and Summer stood away in a corner, "What's going on here8?"

"Jerry, was raped by a crazy lady at the Titanic getaway." Beth said as Jerry sniffled

Naruto blinked and looked to Rick, and raised an eyebrow, "You stopped time again didnt you?" He asked in Japanese

"I had to get the house fixed up." Rick said

'How long? That thing screws with reality."

"Six months.' Rick said causing Naruto's eyebrow to twitch, so there was no telling what else happened,

Rick's device stopped time and had a habit of glitching reality, like a puzzle, pieces of reality would glitch out and be replaced with another piece and no one would ever know unless you knew of the device existence, 

"I'm moving out.' Naruto said in English

"What?!" Rick, Summer, and Beth asked as Beth moved forward leaving Jerry alone

"Yeah, decided I needed my own space. Penthouse around the corner on Langley Drive is on the market and I brought it." Naruto said before his clones appeared and began to pack up his stuff

"What about us?" Beth asked

"Door is always open." Naruto smiled handing her a spare key, 

"Are you sure about this?" Rick asked Naruto 

"You wanted to stick around here, this is your family. I have to create my own." Naruto said 

"I understand but just remember you'll always be my son, Naruto." Rick said as even though he didnt like to show his vulnerability, he had practically raised Naruto and he could say he would gladly die for him, 

Naruto smiled before he left, and walked down to the end of the road, and crossed the street to the skyscraper on the next block before heading up the elevator to his new place, 

Spending the day setting the home up to his desires, he left and headed to Asiatown for his interview at a construction site,

A glasses wearing woman entered,"Sorry for the wait, my name is Hiroko Miike, and I'm the Head Manager of this region. Are you sure you want this to be your first job?"

"Yes, I think I'll be a good fit where ever you put me.' Naruto said with a nod, "I'm willing to do anything it takes to complete the job and will always be availble to show up for work.'

'Okay, I'll give you a test." Hiroko said unfastening her tie, before she stood up and Naruto raised an eyebrow as she got onto the table and lifted her skirt exposing her panties as she out her was in his face, "You have exactly 10 minutes."

Naruto shrugged, before he stood up and his pants were u bottondd and pulled down to free his dick as he moved Hiroko's panties to the side and thrust into her wet womanhood causing her to moan

Grabbing her hips, Naruto began to fuck his potential boss, causing her to bit her bottom lip and moan 

Naruto slapped her ass check as he grabbed her hair and his other hand grabbed her shoulder 

Hiroko moaned loudly as her pussy was drolling onto the table and thrusting cock, as it slammed into her cervix before Naruto gave a deep thrust finally fitting everything into her and she went breathless as her body shuddered from Naruto entering her womb, 

Hands now around her throat, Naruto began to fuck Hiroko faster and harder as she smiled with her tongue hanging from her mouth as she squirted her juices into the table and Naruto's pants and thrusting cock, "Y-you got the job.' She moaned as Naruto pulled her back into his chest and bit her jaw lightly and began to suck on her neck as he grinded his dick into her as his hand grabbed her tit and played with her clit, before he began to thrust quickly before with a final stroke he came deep inside her as he growled into her neck 

Releasing Hiroko, Naruto fell back onto the couch as Hiroko tried to catch her breath, suddenly the door burst open as a young woman ran inside and tripped over herself, leading her to fall over the couch onto Naruto with his still hard dick going into her mouth as her pantyclad pussy was against his nose,

Hiroko sighed sitting up, "Ifs it's alright, I'll have you start today." She said 

"No problem.' Naruto said ignoring the girl that was now licking his dick and making no move to get off of him, and he didnt care for her to move yet anyway, 

As the girl was trying to talk while sucking his dick, Naruto came in her mouth before she finally got up and smiled at him while playing with his seed, "Sorry about that. You have a well balanced diet." The girl saod before running off through another door

"Does that happen a lot?' Naruto asked pulling his pants up

"Our company has a surprising amouth of female employees. The men here are all old and creepy. As the youngest and handsome male, I have no doubt you'll be call upon to help relieve the stress of your female coworkers." 

Naruto nodded, before the door opened and another woman this one with an Amazonian's physique entered, and looked at Naruto with a smirk, "Yo, what's up? Im in charge of this site. Harumi, we need more lunch boxes."

Naruto stood up and shook the woman's hand, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Minako Takahara, call me Take.." Minako smiled before she nodded her head toward the door, "Let's get to work, rookie."

Naruto followed Minako out the door as he glanced back to see Hiroko play with the load he put inside her,

  
  


2 Hours Later

Naruto carried 8 bags of cement on his shoulders as his new coworkers watched him in shock, dropping the bags in the area he was told to, Naruto looked at his t-shirt and patted the dust off of it before he took it off, 

"I can't believe you carried all that weight by yourself." 

Looking to his right he saw one of his new co-workers, a female from what he could smell, blushing as she smiled at him, "My name is Akira Hayasaka. I'll be working with you from now on. Nice to meet you.'

"Same. I'm Naruto Uzumaki.' Naruto smiled 

The two looked toward the front of the lot as the gate opened and a stretch limo entered, "Damn, here she comes." Taka said

A woman got out the limo and had her guards rip her jacket off of her to reveal her expensive work clothes as she was handed a pickaxe as Naruto walked off not interested as the woman walked to her workplace watching him,

As Naruto worked breaking down a wall with his sledgehammer, Take and Hiroko got his attention, 

Approaching the two, he asked, "Yes?"

"Complaints have been filed for noise, and the President has told me to find a public relations rep. Interested?"

'On my first day?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"A young handsome man like yourself would be perfect for this position. With it, comes a increase in salary, PTO, and knocks of 30 days for your probation period."

"Okay, I'll do it." Naruto said nodding

"Great. After lunch, head to this address." 

Naruto took a slip of paper and nodded, before Taka slapped his back, "Good on you, Naruto."

Naruto looked over the slip of paper as he ate, and conversed some with Akira, Taka, and Harumi

With Rick, it was all about science and goofing off, while ducking the Federation, Naruto had never got the chance to live a normal life, sure he went to school but he was barely there, and now he had a job and had already creampied his supervisor and came in the mouth of her assistant. 

He couldn't help but wonder what else this job had in store for him

Hour Later

After running home and changing into a black long sleeve and jeans, since he didn't own ant suits or ties, Naruto walked down a neighborhood and only saw normal houses, walking to the door he knocked, and a woman answered in her underwear, "You're the man in charge?"

"Yea."

"Okay so let's negotiate." The woman said inviting Naruto in, "You smoke?" She asked with a box of cigarettes in hand

"Weed." Naruto said truthfully

"Hm." The woman said sitting down across from Naruto, "My name is Fumiko, I draw mangaka all night and need to sleep during the day. Your companies construction keeps me awake so your boss and I had a talk and decided that the PR will come and help me sleep." 

Naruto sighed, "Why didn't you just say so.' He said watching as Fumiko took off her bra, "They should really stop beating around the bush, if they need me to fuck some girls they couldve just said so." He thought 

Fumiko walked up to the sitting Naruto after dropping her panties and placed her leg on his shoulder and pulled him into her pussy as she began to grind it into his face

Naruto without hesitation began to eat Fumiko out and she moaned as his tongue licked her clit before she gasped and grabbed his hair as he placed her other leg on his shoulder and stood up 

Fumiko moaned loudly as Naruto's tongue dug into her as his nose continued to stimulate her clit while a thumb was shoved up her ass

Naruto's free hand crawled up her back and began to hit her pressure points to intensify her pleasure causing her eyes to widen as she wrapped her legs around his head and fell back 

Naruto began to drink her juices as he kept her suspended in the air, once she was finished, Naruto laid her down on the bed and took off his clothes,

Grabbing her ankles and holding then up beside her head, Naruto entered her pussy with a swift thrust causing her to moan before he began to fuck Fumiko into her mattress

Mercilessly thrusting into the artist, Naruto and Fumiko kissed deeply before he pulled away as she had his bottom lip caught between her teeth, before she released it as she began to squirt her juices into Naruto who continued thrusting and as she tried to catch her breath he busted his nut inside of her causing her eyes to widen 

Flipping Fumiko over onto her stomach, Naruto entered her asshole causing her eyes to widen further as he took her black cherry while she laid prone beneath him, 

Balancing himself on his fists and knees, Naruto began to fuck Fumiko deeply and would contonue until she fainted, after cumming again inside her ass, Naruto got dressed and tucked Fumiko in, before returning to work,

Later

Naruto left after telling Hiroko about the job well done and he was told he could clock out after a shower, 

Making his way to the shower room, Naruto took off his clothes and entered to see Take, smirking at him, "Great work on your first day." She said

Naruto and Taka looked each others body over as his cock began to swell, "Oh, you got an erection. I'll take care of that." 

  
  


Taka wrapped a hand around Naruto's throbbing cock and slowly squeezed it. The gorgeous Amazonian dropped down to her knees and took Naruto's head into her mouth. Taka sucking it caused Naruto to moan before he grabbed the back of her head, 

Taka swirled her tongue around Naruto's hard manhood, as he began taking her mouth, and Taka couldn't be happier. She looked up at him with a sultry look in her eyes. Naruto held onto the back of her head, as he slammed into her throat while his nuts slapped her chin,

Naruto groaned when he drove himself into the tight mouth of the woman on her knees before him. He groaned when almost pulling out of her and then sliding into Taka's mouth. Her wet mouth enveloped him all of the way inside of her mouth.

"Fuck!" Naruto groaned

Taka began to hum while her hand cupped Naruto's balls and squeezed them lightly. The heavy amount of cum stored in his swollen balls excited her. She looked up towards Naruto, taunting him, and encouraging him to keep going.

He shoved more of his length inside of Taka's mouth. She released Naruto's nuts and began to play with her pussy as Naruto picked up the pace and shoved more of his long, impressive rod inside of the her waiting mouth, hitting her tonsils

"Ooh," Naruto groaned, Taka's choking and gagging was heard over the sound of the shower as Naruto kept thrusting deep into her mouth, 

  
  


Taka squeezed Naruto's balls and brought his rod deeper down her throat. The feeling of Naruto tensing up made Taka grow very excited, he was growing close, and it wouldn't be too long before he sent large wads of cum firing down her throat.

Naruto held onto the back of Taka's head and emptied his nut sack into her mouth, grabbing a stool, Take sat Naruto down and climbed into his lap before he slapped her ass as she began to ride him

Taking her nipple in his mouth, Naruto let Taka ride him to her climax as she encouraged him to release inside her which he gladly did as she came around him, 

"Thank you." Taka smiled kissing Naruto before she left, 

Naruto stood up and stretched, "Damn, feels like I'm in one if those hentai's Morty watches on his phone all day." He said 

Meanwhile 

Morty was sitting waiting for Rick to fix the collar the device that'll bring them back to reality after they broke their time and were surrounded by floating cata, in a corner away from Summer and Rick, Morty was watching cartoon porn before with a loud sneeze the phone fell from his hands and his earphone jack came loose 

Summer and Rick paused and looked to the horrified and embarrassed Morty as the moans of the Hentai was heard

With Naruto

Naruto finished his shower and walked out to see Akira jump and cover herself with her towel, 

"Uh," Naruto began before Akira took his hand

"Come with me.' Akira said dragging the naked man behind her, "Sit here.' 

Naruto sat in the massage chair, "Comfy." He smiled as he sat back and closed his eyes when Akira turned it on, "Feels go-"

Pausing Naruto looked and saw Akira stroking his cock, "What're you doing?" He asked

"You saw, but don't tell anyone my secret." Akira said before she began to suck Naruto's dick

Naruto tilted his head, watching the tomboy suck his dick, till he cam e in her mouth, "Please keep my secret.' Akira said standing up

"All you had to do was ask, you know.' Naruto said, causing Akira to blush before he stood up,"I knew you were a girl when we first met." Akira's blush got deeper, "Thanks for the blowjob I guess.' 

Naruto kissed Akira's cheek and the two got their clothes before leaving work

Naruto's Home

Naruto yawned as he got off the elevator and walked to his room, ready to take a nap when he saw Beth on his couch, "Hi." She smiled 

"Hey." Naruto replied as she walked up to him and they kissed

**Finished**

Meg and Lois

Harumi and Hiroko

Taka

Akira

Fumiko


End file.
